


Hold Your Breath

by alienat



Series: Breath'verse [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving their family and friends in Seattle, Jared and Jensen have settled into their new home. But a phone call thrusts them back into the middle of the fight between humans and werewolves. With someone really powerful stepping up their game and an enemy behind their own lines, Jared and Jensen will have to fight a hard battle to keep everyone they love and care for safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [The Breath You Take](http://ally-fics.livejournal.com/28443.html) and takes place almost immediately after the epilogue. All the art is made by the super talented [](http://inanna-maat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inanna-maat.livejournal.com/)**inanna_maat**. Comments are love.

 

He hurries along the bleak hallway, his rubber soles squeaking on the linoleum floor. The glaring light is flickering and he feels a little like he’s been tossed into one of those cheap Hollywood horror movies; he's practically waiting for the axe murderer to jump out from around the corner at the end of the hallway. 

But when he reaches it and rounds the corner, there's no axe murderer waiting for him, just a locked metal door. He sighs and chides himself for letting his nerves get the better of him. There are no axe murderers, at least not down here, and even if there were, he's pretty sure they wouldn't be after him but would be working for him or, you know, the organization he works for. 

He punches a fifteen-numbered code into the pad next to the metal door. The first time he had been here he had used his invitation letter to remember which numbers to use, but that had gotten him a terrifying lecture from Simon. Ever since he’s known those fifteen numbers by heart; he'll never do anything to have those cold blue eyes stare at him in anger and disappointment again. 

The pad blinks twice and then it requests that he put his palm on the sensor to verify his identity. He still wonders if all of this is really necessary, nobody knows that they even exist and even if they did, they wouldn't know where to look. But Simon insists and he'd be stupid to question him. Nobody questions him. 

As soon as the pad has verified his identity the metal door silently slides to the side, opening onto another hallway. He steps over the threshold, twitching when the door slides shut again. He still hasn't gotten used to the feeling of being locked in; the door behind him only opening again when Simon declares the meeting over. 

He walks slowly down the second hallway. The frosted glass door at the other end is illuminated from behind and he can hear distinct voices talking excitedly. The door slides open as soon as he steps within its two foot radius and he walks into the meeting room. 

The room forms a circle in reference to the organization's name: The Circle. It's brightly lit with a chandelier and floor lamps along the walls and the marble floor gleams as if someone had just polished it minutes ago. In the middle of the room is a huge mahogany table with twelve chairs. 

The chatter stops the moment he steps foot into the room and all eyes turn to him. Almost all the chairs are already occupied and he hurries towards his own chair. 

"Judas, how nice of you to join us," Simon says, his tone low and soft, but he can hear the threat in Simon's voice. Cold sweat runs down his back and he shivers a little, but before he can say anything to his defense, Simon continues, "Since Matthew won't be joining us today, we're complete." Simon's blue eyes land on him again and he swallows. "Judas, why don't you start by telling us how our little project is going?"

He hates the name they gave him. They said it befitted his role in all of this, but he still hates it. He's not a traitor. No, he's doing humans and werewolves alike a huge favor by doing what he's doing. So yeah, he hates the name. 

"It's going well," he says, straightening his shoulders. "The Alpha doesn't suspect anything."

Simon looks pleased for the first time. "How long?"

"Days; maybe a week."

"What about Jared?"

"They haven't spoken since he and the half-breed left. He's left the pack behind and won't be a problem."

Simon nods. "I really do hope so. And if by any chance he appears to become a problem, I want you to take care of that too. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."


	2. Chapter 1

The nightmare is always the same: It's pitch black and Jensen is running; feeling the sticky breath of his follower on his neck. In the distance, Alice and Colin are crying but Jensen never makes it to where they are. He stumbles along, because if he stops, whoever is behind him will get their claws on him. 

He always wakes when the cries of his kids turn into agonized screams and the claws of his follower scratch over his skin. They whisper something but Jensen can never really make out what they’re saying. It's driving him a little crazy because when wakes, he feels this pit in his stomach, telling him that it might be important to remember what it is they're saying. 

It's no different when he jerks awake that night, still feeling the breath of his follower on his neck. The mumbled words are swirling in his head but he can't make sense of them.

Jensen rubs a hand over his face and sits up. He knows that sleep won't come back tonight. He looks over to where Jared is buried beneath the covers, only his mop of hair peeking out from under them. Jared's breath is steady and Jensen lets the sound calm his racing heart. 

He should be thankful that the nightmare only comes to visit him once or twice a week now and not every night, like it did shortly after the kidnapping. But it still leaves him exhausted and uncomfortable in his skin. If he could just make sense of whatever they're saying. His therapist tells him that he'll probably remember in time, but somehow he has the feeling that that would be too late. 

Maybe it's too late already. 

Jensen climbs out of bed avoiding the squeaky floorboard at the end of their room so Jared won't wake up. His mate doesn't need to know that Jensen once again couldn’t sleep because of his reoccurring nightmare. It'll only put that look on Jared's face; a mixture of sadness, anger and concern that Jensen hates to see. He'd rather see him playing with their pups, smiling broadly and making stupid faces at them. 

The kids are in their cribs, sleeping peacefully and Jensen watches them for a long time, just so that he can believe that they're safe and sound. Alice looks more like him, with her freckles and blonde hair, while Colin is totally Jared’s son. He’s already got Jared’s mop of hair and big hazel-green eyes. 

Before he leaves he presses a soft kiss to each of his kids' foreheads, taking in their unique scent: a mixture of his hazelnut and Jared's summer rain. It's one of the best scents there is and it never fails to make him understand how friggin' lucky he is. 

The moonlight is the only source of light when he finally sits down on the couch. He grabs the hand-made quilt Sherry sent them a few weeks ago and wraps it around himself. It's nice and warm, and feels like home. Jensen misses their family and friends, even if he'd never say a word to Jared about it.

He knows why Jared made them leave. Their pups will be safe here. Jensen and Jared will be safe here. But there's still a little bit of doubt floating around Jensen's mind. Shouldn't they have their family and friends' backs?

The world is still falling apart and they're hiding, running away from their responsibilities. Jared is his mate and of course Jensen trusts him to only have his little family's wellbeing in mind. But sometimes even an Alpha needs to realize that maybe doing what feels right isn't the right thing to do. 

The sun comes up over the treetops when Jensen hears Jared stir and make his way into the living room. He feels soft lips press a kiss to his temple and Jared's concern for him washes over him. He lifts his head and looks at his mate. 

He smiles softly. "I'm fine."

Jared huffs out a breath. "If you were fine, you'd be in bed right now."

Jensen doesn't say anything because Jared is essentially right; instead he wraps his hands around Jared's neck, pulling him down to brush his lips against Jared's. "The kids will be awake soon. How about you use the time to make me forget?"

"Jen..."

"C'mon, Jay. Want your lips on my cock. Don't tell me you don't want to suck me, Alpha. I know you want to. I can smell your arousal, Jared. You're just as hard as I am right now."

Jared groans and Jensen grins triumphantly.

He knows exactly how to get to Jared. And he didn't lie either. He is hard; his hole feels wet already. Only his mate can drive him to the edge of feeling desperate for release in seconds without touching him. 

"C'mon, Jared," he says lowly. "Make me come."

Jared licks his lips slowly, causing Jensen to press the heel of his hand against his swollen dick. 

"Don't," he growls and Jensen pulls his hand away quickly. "If you're coming, you're coming because of me."

Jensen whines a little, bucking his hips into the empty air. Jared grins and finally makes his way around the couch, slowly, almost sinfully, dropping to his knees in front of Jensen. Every single time Jared sucks him like this, Jensen almost goes crazy; seeing Jared in front of him on the floor, is just about the best sight ever. 

Warm fingers grab the waistband of his sleep pants and he lifts his butt to help Jared pull them down. Jensen's cock springs free and Jared leans forward, running his tongue along the vein on the underside. It feels so good that Jensen's head falls back and his hands come up to grasp the back of Jared's head, urging him on to take Jensen's dick into his mouth. 

When Jared finally opens up, Jensen lets out a little moan. It's warm and wet and perfect. Jared suckles a little before running his tongue over and around the head. Every conscious thought leaves Jensen's mind and he bucks his hips, driving his cock down Jared's throat. His Alpha sucking him deep is the one thing that brings Jensen to the edge faster than anything else. 

Clever fingers roll his balls between them; only to push farther back a second later and then Jared is pushing two of his fingers into Jensen's body at once. His eyes fly open and he just about remembers to slap his hand over his mouth so he doesn't wake the kids.

It's over as soon as Jared pushes his fingers against Jensen's sweet spot. His orgasm hits him hard and Jared swallowing around him prolongs the pleasure surging through his body. Jared fingers and sucks him until he's limp, his brain turned to mush and he doesn't even remember what he was worrying about before. 

When his brain catches on, he grabs at Jared, pulling him up to straddle Jensen's lap, his legs bracketing Jensen's hips. He pulls out Jared's dick; it's hard, red and leaking. The knot at the base is thickly swollen. Jensen squeezes it carefully and Jared throws his head back.

He comes a second later, adding to the mess on Jensen's belly. Jensen keeps kneading his knot, while Jared shakes with his orgasm. His mate is beautiful, defined muscles contracting under his smooth skin and Jensen runs his fingers over Jared's abs.

"So fucking sexy," he breathes. 

Jared blinks and then a lazy grin appears on his face. He falls forward, his head burying against Jensen's neck. His wet tongue comes out and licks gently over the mating bite, making Jensen shiver.

"I love you so damn much," Jensen murmurs and Jared purrs, raking his teeth carefully over the soft skin. Jensen moans, pushing his fingers into Jared's hair, softly massaging his scalp.

"Wish I could stay home today," Jared says after a while and Jensen blinks his eyes open, letting out a deep breath. 

"Someone has to bring home some money."

Jared snorts, catching Jensen's mouth in a quick kiss. He bites lightly at Jensen's bottom lip before pulling away.

"Guess I’ll have to be the responsible Alpha, then." He climbs off Jensen's lap and falls next to him onto the couch. 

Jensen smirks. "I think the responsible Alpha is very hot."

Jared looks over to him, his dimples showing when he grins. "I'll show you how hot I can be when I get home tonight." It's then that Alice and Colin start crying both at once. "I'll get them," Jared says. "You should clean up."

He vanishes down the hallway and Jensen stretches his arms over his head. Morning sex is awesome, especially after a night of nightmares. He sighs heavily. The pit in his stomach is back. If he could just remember. 

But before he can get lost in his thoughts, Jared is back, holding each of their pups in one arm. They're snuggled up to his naked chest and Jensen's heart grows soft. Seeing his mate with their pups always makes him emotional. 

Jensen runs a hand through his hair and then, after dropping a kiss to each of his kids' heads, he heads into the bathroom to clean up the mess on his stomach. When he comes back, Jared has started the coffee maker and the pups are in their playpen. He presses a kiss to Jared's back. 

"Take a shower and I'll make us some breakfast."

Jared smiles and drops a kiss to the corner of Jensen's mouth when he turns. "That'd be great." He stops, looking intently at Jensen. "You okay?"

"You know what my therapist said. The nightmares will taper off."

Jared sighs. "I just worry, Jen. I wish I could take it all away."

Jensen smiles a little, bringing his hands up to cup Jared's jaw. "I know and you're a great help. I love you."

"Love you too."

While Jared gets ready for his work at the clinic, Jensen prepares their breakfast. Eggs and bacon for him and Jared, and semolina pudding for the kids. Both of the twins are babbling away, telling Jensen stories only they can understand, while watching their daddy make breakfast. 

Jared leaves half-an-hour later with a goodbye kiss for Jensen and the pups, leaving Jensen with a growing pit in his stomach. Normally Jensen can shake the uneasy feeling during the course of the day, but not today. It's like something's hanging in the air and Jensen's just waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

He plays with the pups, bathes them and is snuggling with them in front of the fireplace, with his head running havoc, when there's a knock on the door. He picks up his babies, setting them into their playpen so they can't escape and get hurt while they crawl through the cabin unattended. 

Jensen runs a hand through his hair, letting out a deep breath, before opening the door. He stares for a moment at the person on the other side of the door before he huffs out a breath and lets the visitor in. 

Jared gets to the clinic with his mind still occupied by the uneasy look on Jensen's face. He knows that the nightmares leave his mate unsettled and worried. Even if he couldn't feel it over their bond, one look at Jensen's face would suffice to know what's going on. 

Jensen's right, the nightmares have reduced, but Jared has the feeling that even though they're not happening as often as they used to, they leave Jensen even more upset now. He had talked to Jensen's therapist about what to do, but the only thing Dr. Dechanel had said was that something like what Jensen had gone through takes time to heal completely from. 

It doesn't make Jared feel any better. 

He gets changed into his scrubs and meets with Dr. Roché in the foyer. Allison, the nurse, hands him a handful of patient files, while smiling sweetly at him. She's been flirting with him since he started working here, but Jared knows it's all innocent; since she mated with her high school sweetheart when she was eighteen. They get along great - somehow she reminds him of Chad, but in a good way - and Jared enjoys their daily lunch breaks. 

Best thing about working here is the seclusion, though. 

There are no TV or newspaper reports about what's going on in Seattle or any other place in the world. People and wolves around here don't care about anything but their own business and that's the best thing Jared could have hoped for. Nobody has asked him about his and Jensen's story or why they suddenly moved to the middle of nowhere, and this way works just fine for Jared. 

This way Jared can believe that everything is going fine for his family and friends too; that his father is handling the changes for the pack well, and that nobody is really missing him. No need for him to feel guilty and selfish for packing up himself and Jensen and moving to the cabin. 

The injuries are mostly minor: cuts and bruises, a broken limb here or there, but this morning sees them have a serious emergency with Mr. Jefferies coming in with half his arm having been cut up. 

So Jared spends the better part of the morning in surgery, sewing Mr. Jefferies lower arm back to the upper part. It was a clean cut with the power saw that caused the injury, so Jared's pretty sure that with enough time Mr. Jefferies will hopefully be able to get back all his mobility in the arm. 

Allison is waiting with one of her self-made tuna sandwiches when he gets out of the OR and pulls him towards the small break area. 

"Eat, handsome." Jared grins and stretches his arms over his head causing his joints to pop. Allison rolls her eyes. "You're way too big to stand in the OR the whole day. I'd give you a massage, but Stefan might get jealous."

"Jensen might too," Jared says, taking a bite of the sandwich. "This is real good. You could take money for it."

She holds out her hand. "5 Dollars."

Jared chuckles. "Not from me, woman."

"Why? You eat it."

"Okay, so maybe no money then."

Allison laughs. "Might be better for you." She leans back in her chair. "How're the pups? How's Jensen?"

"They're good. Growing like weeds - the pups, not Jensen of course." Jared licks a blob of mayo from his fingers and suppresses a moan.

"Well they're yours, so if they’ve got your gigantic genes they have some growing to do. Thank god they inherited some of Jensen's genes too. They won't be able to fight either humans or wolves off with a stick when they come of age."

Jared groans. "Don't remind me."

Allison chuckles. "You worried about your babies dating?"

Jared shrugs. "Maybe. I'm not good with letting go."

She pats his cheek. "You still have years left where you'll be their biggest hero."

"Thank God," Jared mumbles, shooting Allison a small smile. "So, what do we have for this afternoon?"

It's after five when Jared makes his way home, wondering what Jensen’s made for dinner or if they'll have to order in. Sometimes when the pups have been a little too exhausting, Jensen opts for ordering in and Jared really doesn't mind. He knows how much of a handful his pups can be. 

There's a strange car parked right in front of the cabin and Jared feels the hairs on his neck stand up. Something is not right. They don't get visitors, at least none with strange cars with Washington plates.

He parks his car and then takes the few steps to the front porch in one go, unlocking the front door a second later. The sight that meets him is definitely not one he expected to see. 

Jensen is sitting on the couch, holding Alice in his arms, feeding her, while Jake Anderson is standing at the large window, holding Colin. 

"What's going on?" he asks in lieu of a greeting. He knows that Jake wouldn't be here if it weren't important. 

"His mom is missing," Jensen says slowly. "Just like other recently turned werewolves before her. Jake wanted to know if I remembered anything that might help them stop the kidnappers."

"And you didn't think that Jensen would have called?" 

"Jay..."

Jake sighs. "Of course I did, Jared. But I'm grasping at straws here; we're all grasping at straws. The last werewolf that went missing died of dehydration shortly after being dropped out of a white van in the middle of the night at the hospital."

"Sorry to hear that." Jared shakes his head. "But we can't help you."

Jensen looks down at their daughter and Jared sits down next to them, taking Alice from him. He presses a kiss to his daughter's cheek and she giggles. 

"I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry I did." Jake shrugs. "I'm gonna go."

"Jake..." Jensen gets up, but Jake stops him. 

"Thanks for everything, Jensen. I'm glad you're all safe here." He nods towards Jared. "It was good seeing you, Jared."

Jared gives him a tight smile and watches Jake move over to the door before handing Colin to Jensen. The door closing sounds too loud in the otherwise silent room and Jared jerks a little. 

"Well, thanks for being an asshole," Jensen says, taking Colin into the kitchen. 

Jared gets up, following. "What did you want me to say? You don't remember anything, right? You've told him everything."

"His mother is missing, Jared. Don't you get that he's desperate?"

"Of course I do, but it's not something we can do anything about. It's not our responsibility!" 

Jensen looks up at his raised voice and shakes his head, setting Colin on his hip. He turns on the stove and puts a pot of water on it, before grabbing the night formula and putting it into two bottles. 

"It's happening because of us."

Jared huffs out a deep breath. "Really? This again? You wish you'd kept your dick in your pants that night?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what, Jen? What do you want us to do?"

"I don't know, okay! I don't know every solution to every problem," Jensen argues. "But I feel like we should do something."

"You were happy to move here. Remember? You said yourself that you probably couldn't have lived in Seattle any longer anyway."

"I know. I know that, Jared." Jensen lets out a deep breath. "But right now it feels like hiding, like running away."

Jared's shoulders slump. "You wanna go back? You were happy here, Jen. What happened?"

Jensen shrugs. "I love you. I love our kids. I don't want to have anything happen to them or to you. I couldn't stand it. But this nightmare..."

"What about it?"

"They're saying something and I have the feeling that if I could just understand - remember, really - what it is, I could stop it, stop them."

Jared walks over to Jensen, pulling him into a one-armed hug. "It's not your fault. Don't torture yourself, please."

"I just... if I could just remember, y'know?" 

Jared presses a soft kiss to Jensen's temple, hoping for it to come across as reassuring. "I know. But this is not your responsibility."

The phone ringing cuts Jensen's answer short and Jared makes his way over to the coffee table, picking up the receiver. 

"Hello?"

"Jared?"

"Mom? What is it? You don't sound so good."

"JT, it's your father. He's dying."

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Somehow Jensen feels like this is his fault; that somehow he'd been ungrateful for what they had and couldn't stop worrying about what would happen next.

See where that got them; on their way back to Seattle because Jared's dad is dying. 

His mom hadn't told Jared any specifics, just that his dad was really sick and that Doc Beaver hadn't given him a lot of time left. 

Jensen is having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Gerry is dying. He'd always seemed invincible and untouchable. But now he's so sick that he probably won't make it through the night. He'd been fine seven months ago, and now? 

Jensen lets out a deep breath and throws a look over his shoulder to where the twins are strapped into their car seats. Alice is nibbling on a cookie, while Colin is fast asleep. Jensen smiles, tickling Alice's foot, making her giggle. She's so carefree and innocent, and it breaks his heart that she won't ever really get to know her grandfather. 

His gaze wanders to Jared, who's gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles have turned white. The look on his face is unreadable, but Jensen knows that he's angry and feeling guilty. Right now Jensen prays that they'll make it in time so Jared and his father can fix what was broken between them. 

It's dark and the moon is hidden behind thick clouds, but even when the first raindrops hit their windshield Jared doesn't slow down. Jensen even has the feeling that he pushes harder, as if the rain is an indication that they're already too late. 

He reaches out, touching Jared's shoulder lightly. His mate is tense beneath his touch and Jensen thinks about saying something, like telling Jared that it'll be okay. But in the end, he keeps his mouth shut because it'd only be platitudes and they wouldn't help any of them. 

It's been almost five hours since the phone call, when Jared pulls the car onto the small road leading to his parents' village. It's raining heavily and Jensen jerks forward in his seat when Jared stops the car suddenly. 

"What the heck?" There's a closed gate in the middle of the road and Jensen frowns. "What's going on here?"

Jared shakes his head slowly. "Heck if I know."

Before he can get out of the car, though, someone knocks on his window. Jensen leans across when Jared rolls it down to see who it is. Chad's face comes into view. 

"Sherry said you were coming."

Chad's face is serious and Jensen doesn't see the normal waggishness there anymore. Their friend looks like he’s grown up a lot over the course of the seven months. 

"What's going on, Chad? What's with the gate?"

"I'm sure they'll explain everything to you when you get to the house."

"Chad..."

"You should get going, Jared. We'll see each other later."

He slaps his hand on the roof of the car and then steps away. The gate opens, offering just enough space for their SUV to drive through before closing again. Jensen can see two figures in the rainy darkness at each side of the gate and it sends a cold shiver down his back. 

For seven months they'd been living in seclusion, not hearing a word of what was happening in Seattle and the rest of the world. Being back hits home how much they’d fooled themselves into believing that everything was going to be just fine for their friends and family. 

The streets of the village are completely empty and with the rain, it wouldn't even be all that strange, but the lights in most houses are out too and that just adds to the uneasy feeling in Jensen's belly. 

"What’s happened here?" he whispers. 

Jared shakes his head. "I don't know."

The car comes to a stop in the driveway of the Padalecki house. 'At least here the lights shine bright and welcoming onto the street,' Jensen thinks. 

The front door opens the second Jensen steps out of the car. Sherry appears in the doorway and waits for them to get the pups out of the car and up the steps. Jensen is shocked to see how much she’s aged over the last few months. 

Of course they'd been in contact via email and phone, but none of them, not Sherry, not Jeff or Sarah, not their friends, had said anything about how bad it had really gotten. 

Sherry smiles; pulling first Jared and then Jensen into her arms. She presses a kiss to both their cheeks before she looks down at her grandkids. 

"They've grown so big," she says and her voice is full of regret.

"Mom, how's Dad? And what's going on here? What's with the gate?"

She looks at Jared, her eyes full of sadness. "You should talk to your father. He's in our bedroom. I didn't tell him that I’d called you. It'll be a nice surprise." She looks at Jensen. "You should go too, give me some time with my grandkids."

Jensen gives Jared a small smile. "Why don't you go see your dad while I help Sherry get the kids out of their jackets? I'll be up in a minute."

Jared nods. "Okay."

He makes his way upstairs and Jensen watches until he's rounded the corner and isn't visible anymore. He sighs, carrying Alice's car seat into the living room where Sherry is already carefully undressing Colin, who's still completely out. 

"He'll sleep through an earthquake."

She smiles a little. "Jared was the same when he was a pup. He slept best while everyone around him was chatting loudly."

Jensen opens Alice's jacket and then sweeps her up into his arms. She yawns, burying her head against his chest. "Ali is a little different."

"We'll be really quiet, so she can get her rest too," Sherry whispers, stroking Ali's cheek softly. "They're both beautiful babies, Jensen."

"Thanks." He tightens his hold on Alice. "What's happening, Sherry? Why didn't you tell us that you had to put up a fence?"

She sighs. "We didn't want to worry you. Gerry didn't want you to know. He was glad that you were safe, that the pups were safe."

"How bad is it?"

Sherry doesn't say anything, just holds Colin to her chest, while looking out of the window. It's all the answer Jensen needs to know that it's really bad. 

Jared makes his way upstairs with a heavy heart, each step getting harder. He remembers how he followed his father around, nipped at his heels to get attention, when he had still been a pup. He’d always admired his father, the Alpha of their whole pack, the best leader Jared could ever imagine. 

He had stood tall and strong, no matter the problem; no matter his skeptics. He had assured them that the pack was doing well and that werewolves were very well respected members of society. Jared always thought that if he could only be an inch of the man his father was, he could be happy. 

Then the thing with Jensen happened. 

It had hurt to know that even with his own family, his father would put the wellbeing of the pack first. If Jared's honest with himself, he knows why his father had done what he did, but Jensen had been kidnapped, their pups had been put in jeopardy, and Jared couldn't just forgive and forget. 

He'd always thought that they would fix it one day, when enough time had passed. 

Now his dad is on his deathbed and there's no time left. Maybe if he hadn't been so stubborn and petty they would have had more time; and his dad would have been able to get to know his grandkids. 

Jared knocks on the door after standing in front of it with his arm raised for some time. But standing in the hallway won't fix anything. 

"C'min."

The voice belongs to Doc Beaver and Jared slowly opens the door to see his dad lying in his bed, while the doctor is sitting beside him, taking his vitals. 

"Jared, what a wonderful surprise. C'min, c'min." Doc Beaver waves him into the room and then steps away from his father's bed. "I'm gonna give you two some privacy. I'll be downstairs."

Jared nods, feeling completely out of his depth when he takes the doctor's chair at his father's bedside. His dad looks sick; his skin gray and wrinkled; his eyes gaunt and watery. Almost all of his hair is gone and Jared is hit hard with the sight. 

"Hey, Dad," he says, forcing a smile. "What are you doing? Scaring the crap out of us like this."

His dad chuckles weakly; which turns into an awful cough a second later. Jared reaches for the glass of water he notices on the bedside table, helping his dad to take a few calming sips. 

"Careful," he soothes, helping his father to lie down again. 

"JT, I'm sorry."

Jared shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so stubborn."

Gerry smiles softly. "That's the family's trait. And you'll need your stubbornness when you’re Alpha."

"Dad..."

"No." Gerry shakes his head. "Listen to me, Son." He coughs again. "Things have changed. JT, you can't trust anyone."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Jared asks confused. 

"They want us gone; enslaved or dead."

"Dad, you're not making any sense. Who wants that?"

"The Circle."

"The circle? What circle?"

His father coughs again, his whole body shaking from the strain, and Jared helps him take another sip from the glass of water. 

"JT, you need to lead the pack to safety. They'll trust you. I trust you." His dad grabs Jared's hand tightly. "Promise me, you'll keep the pack safe. Promise me, you won't let anything happen to the people we care about."

Jared swallows hard, watching his father lie here with the certain knowledge that he won't make it much longer, and yet he still thinks of the people close to him, of the people who trust him to protect them. He grips his father's hand hard. 

"I promise."

"Do you remember what I told you about the key?"

Jared nods. "Yes."

"Good. I put everything I know in the safe place. You need to go alone. Nobody can be trusted, Jared."

"Okay, Dad. I'll go alone."

His dad nods, he looks tired but satisfied. "Is Jensen here? The twins too?"

Jared nods. "I'll get them."

He's about to stand up, when Gerry tugs at his hand. "I love you, Son. And I couldn't be prouder of you."

"Dad, I love you too." Jared leans down, pulling his father's ragged body into his arms. "I'll go and get your grandkids." But before he can pull away, he feels his father go lax in his arms. "Dad?" There's no answer. "Dad?" Jared asks again, louder this time. But his father stays unresponsive and when Jared lays his hands on his father's side he realizes that he’s stopped breathing. 

He's been holding his tears in since his mother's phone call, but now he lets them flow. He cries in silence, holding his father close. 

That's how Jensen finds them a while later. Jared doesn't know how much time had passed. He feels numb and empty. Jensen takes care of everything. Doc Beaver comes and announces the death, while Jared holds onto his mother, both of them crying. Jeff and Sarah come over, and all of them sit at Gerry's bed, saying their final goodbyes. 

All Jared can think about is that his father never got met his grandkids in person and he hates himself for that. 

It's in the wee hours of morning that Jared makes his way silently across the hallway. His mom is finally asleep after Doc Beaver gave her some kind of sedative, and Jeff and Sarah have gone back to their own house. Jensen is asleep in their bed, while the twins are sleeping in the cribs his mom had put up earlier that night. 

When he gets to his father's study, he locks the door behind him. For a second he thinks about turning on the light but then decides against it. He knows where his dad stored a flashlight for when the power would go out. He feels around at the desk for the third drawer from the top and pulls it open. With one grasp he's holding the flashlight. He shields it with one hand, so it won't alert the neighbors to his nighttime activities, and then makes his way over to the bookshelf. 

He finds Robin Hood at the end of the third shelf and takes it out. He finds what he's looking for in the last third of the book. The key is small and Jared lets out a deep breath before he takes it out. He puts it into the medallion Jensen gave him for Christmas. It contains pictures of them and the kids, and now it holds the key to his father's deepest secrets. Secrets he didn't even share with his mate. 

The sun will come up in a couple of hours, so Jared doesn't have the time to go looking for his father's safe place now. 

He makes his way back to bed, finding Jensen lying half across his side. He sighs and then climbs into bed next to his mate. Jensen throws his arm across Jared's chest and buries his head into Jared's neck. Jared runs his fingers through Jensen's soft hair, pressing a light kiss to his mate's temple. 

He only falls asleep when the first sunrays break through the branches of the nearby trees. 


	4. Chapter 3

Simon is sitting in his expensive office - furnished with a mahogany desk and two mahogany wall units, the floor is Italian marble and the lounge suite is upholstered with the finest handmade leather there is - when he hears the news. 

The cell that's solely used for Circle business rings in his Armani suit jacket and he pulls it out. A smug grin appears on his face when he sees the caller ID. 

"Is it done?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Any problems?"

"Jared is back, with the half-breed and their bastards." There's a pause at the other end of the line and Simon purses his lips, thinking if he needs to get a little more specific on what will happen if the Alpha's son takes the Alpha's place. But then the voice at the end rushes to say, "It won't be a problem, though."

"Good. Keep it that way. And, Judas?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I want daily updates. We've invested a lot in this and we can't afford for anyone else to become Alpha now."

"I know, Sir."

Simon smiles. "Great. I'll inform David about the happenings now."

"Of course, Sir."

Simon disconnects the call without a goodbye and presses the two on his speed dial. It only takes a second for David to pick up. 

"You know what time of day it is?" he growls in lieu of a greeting and Simon feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

He's not scared of people, never has been. He is always in control, holding the reigns. His money has helped him with that. But David causes goose bumps to appear on his skin and not in a good way. Simon thinks David might be borderline insane, and working with insane people is always a risk. But even though Simon has money, this operation needed a lot more than Simon was able to muster up. And David has money, a seemingly never-ending supply of it. So in the end it wasn't really a question, especially since David has a personal interest in this whole business as well. 

"It's done," Simon says, choosing to ignore David's less than friendly greeting. 

"And that's why you're calling me in the middle of the night?" Simon can hear a female voice asking what's wrong before David says, "Nothing, go back to sleep." Simon rolls his eyes. It looks like David is with one of his many mistresses. "Anything else?" David asks and it takes Simon a second to realize he's talking to him. 

"Jared's back."

David chuckles wickedly. "Knew he'd cave; the spineless parasite. Well, it doesn't matter, does it?"

"No, we have it under control."

"You’d better. I'm giving you a lot of money to make it all happen, remember?"

Simon feels cold all of a sudden and he shudders a little. "I remember."

"Good. Now I'm going back to sleep. Don't bother me again, unless you have real news." 

The line is disconnected before Simon can respond. He lets out a deep breath. The hairs on back of his are still standing up and he gets up to walk around and shake off the uneasy feeling that has settled over him. He wishes he'd never taken David on.

There's a knock on his door and he just has enough time to plaster on a smile before a young, beautiful woman opens the door. Her long blond hair is pulled into a neat bun, but Simon knows exactly how it feels when it's flowing freely over her back. 

"Sir, Mr. Harris is requesting your presence at the Roland meeting. It's scheduled in five minutes in conference room three."

She's always the most professional person at work. It's such a turn on to know how he can completely strip her of that person and have her begging and writhing beneath him in seconds. 

"Thank you, Adrienne. Tell him I'll be there."

"Of course, Sir." 

She winks at him before she leaves. It's probably the most unprofessional behavior he's ever seen from her, but he doesn't care. His dick is hard in his pants and he presses the heel of his hand against it, feeling it throbbing. One day he won't care that they're at the office and just fuck her right here on his mahogany desk. 

The sky is covered in heavy rain clouds and a shiver runs down Jensen's spine when he steps towards the French doors in the living room. He's holding Alice in his arms, feeding her a bottle. She's warm and heavy in his arms, making happy suckling noises; not a care in the world.

Colin is still asleep and Jensen put him in bed with Jared, knowing that his mate had a tough night. He hopes that the presence of his son will help Jared find some real sleep. 

He hears steps on the stairs that are too light to be Jared's. Sherry is wrapped in her bathrobe when she walks into the room. She looks surprised to see Jensen already up and he shrugs. 

"Pups can be demanding." A ghost of a smile appears on her face before falling away quickly. Jensen gives her a sad smile. "Did you sleep a little?"

Sherry lets out a deep breath and then shrugs. "The pills Doc Beaver gave me helped."

Jensen nods, not knowing what to say to make it all better. "You want some breakfast? I can make us some eggs if you want."

She nods and they walk into the kitchen. Jensen hands Alice to her grandma, who takes her, holding her like she's the last remaining life belt. Alice doesn't seem to mind, though. She just snuggles into Sherry's arms and keeps sucking at the bottle noisily. 

"Scrambled or sunny-side-up?" Jensen asks, reaching for the pan in the bottom cupboard. 

A sob escapes Sherry and Jensen jerks his head around, seeing that she's crying. It breaks his heart. He can't imagine what he'd do if it had been Jared who'd died. Carefully he wraps his arms around Sherry's shoulders, holding her close. He wishes he could tell her that everything will be okay, but it would just be a lie. 

Her grandma crying scares Alice and she starts crying too, forcing Jensen to let go of Sherry to pick up his daughter. He rubs a soothing hand over her small back. She calms down slowly and Jensen claps her back, waiting for her to burp. They sit down on the chair next to Sherry and Jensen lays his hand on the small of her back. 

They sit like this until Jeff, Sarah and the kids come over. Kyle and Laura look around with huge eyes, as if they're not sure what exactly is going on. Jensen can't blame them. He hugs both of them tight, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks. Kyle doesn't even complain, it tells Jensen everything he needs to know. 

Sarah takes over the task of making breakfast, while Jeff is able to persuade his mother to take another sedative.

"Mommy said that Pop is with the ancestors now," Laura says quietly and Jensen strokes through her long hair gently. 

"He is."

"He was sick," Kyle says. "Couldn't even play with us the last couple of months."

"The doctors wanted to make him better," Laura replies. "Why didn't they?"

"Sometimes even doctors can't do anything," Jensen explains.

"I wanted him to be better." Laura's eyes fill with tears and Jensen pulls her into a hug, kissing her forehead. 

"I know. We all did. But sometimes it doesn't work that way."

"It's stupid," Kyle huffs and Jensen smiles sadly.

"Really stupid."

Once again steps sound on the stairs and Jensen looks up to see Jared walk into the room, Colin securely held in his arms. His mate looks horrible, with dark circles beneath his eyes, and Jensen feels the sadness Jared's feeling hit him deep in the gut. 

"Hey," he says, walking over to Jared. They hug with their pups between them and Jensen rests his head against Jared's chest. 

Their little moment is interrupted when Kyle and Laura demand their uncle's attention and Jared turns towards them, hugging them both tight. 

Sarah calls them for breakfast a little while later and they eat their eggs and bacon, the kids their cereal, in silence. When they're almost finished, Jeff comes back down, telling them that Sherry is asleep again. He joins them at the table but no other words are said. 

Jensen feels Jared's leg pressed against his and hopes that his mate will pull the strength he needs from the contact. He lays his hand down on Jared's thigh and Jared squeezes it a moment later. 

There's a knock on the door when they're about to clean up and Jensen offers to go and see who it is. Sophia is standing on the front porch, while Chad is helping Lydia and Caleb to climb the last couple of stairs. They're both walking now and Jensen has a hard time taking his eyes away from them. 

"Hey," Sophia says and Jensen looks at her, feeling his defenses break. He held it together for the whole morning, but seeing one of his best friends here, has him crumbling. 

"Hi," he whispers and then he finds himself in a tight embrace, Sophia rubs his back gently and whispers sweet nothings into his ear. 

After a moment, Jensen pulls back and wipes his eyes. "You should come in. Jared will be happy to see you and the pups. They've gotten so big."

"They're a handful," Sophia says, but her voice is full of pride. "Let me tell you how much like Chad they really are."

Jensen grins. "Oh no."

"Hey!" Chad protests, but then a proud smile appears on his face. "I’ll have you know that my kids are smart and amazing and very handsome. Just like me."

"Modesty was never one of your strengths." Jensen looks over to see Jared standing in the hallway, watching Chad with raised eyebrows. "I believe that whatever intelligence and looks the kids inherited must come from Sophia."

"Thanks," Chad grumbles. "I should definitely look for a new best friend."

"You would just miss me," Jared says and pulls Chad into a tight hug. The light atmosphere is gone in a second.

"You should come in. It'll start raining in a minutes," Sarah calls from the living room and Jensen ushers their friends inside, watching Lydia and Caleb make their way inside on shaky legs. He can't wait for his own kids to start walking. They'll keep him on his toes, that's for sure. 

Jeff gets them all something to drink when they've sat down; the kids are on the floor between them with enough toys to occupy them for hours. The air is charged with some weird tension and Jensen has the feeling that nobody wants to be the first to talk about the big pink elephant in the room. Well nobody, except for Chad. 

"Do you know when the ceremony will be held?"

Sophia shoots him a glare, but Sarah and Jeff seem relieved that someone’s finally said something about it. 

"The priest - we called him last night - wants to come over later today to talk to us about the ceremony," Jeff says. "I, for one, would like to get it over with quickly. What's left of the pack has already been informed and I don't think a lot of humans would want to attend, under the current circumstances. So it shouldn't be a problem having the ceremony tomorrow or the day after."

"What are the current circumstances? And what do you mean 'what's left of the pack'?" Jared asks and Jensen wonders if he's imagining the cold in Jared's voice. 

"Things have changed since you and Jensen ran," Jeff says, sounding bitter. 

"Ran. Ran?" Jared repeats and Jensen can feel the anger of his mate. "We didn't run."

"Oh no?" Jeff asks, getting up from his chair. "You ran and left us to deal with the mess you started because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants."

"Jeff!" Sarah's voice cuts sharply through the air. "That's enough. Jared's here now and he isn't going anywhere, right?" She looks at Jared expectantly. 

Jared nods. "Yes, I'm here to stay. We're here to stay."

"Things went downhill pretty fast after you left," Chad says. "The Alpha wasn't able to keep the city from separating, especially after more newly turned werewolves went missing and only turned up after weeks, dehydrated and starved. A lot of werewolves demanded the separation to feel safe again and they only fueled the fire of the humans who were already screaming for that to happen."

"Werewolves were assaulted and forced out of their homes during the separation," Sophia adds quietly. "A lot left. There're only a couple of hundred werewolves left in the pack. Everyone else is gone, scattered in all directions."

"Dad ordered that the fence be put up to offer a safe place for werewolves, but also to humans that were werewolf friendly. He made sure the fence would be guarded 24/7." Jeff runs a hand through his hair. "Didn't keep him safe though."

"What about the mayor? He was always a werewolf supporter," Jensen says, feeling confused. 

"You really think he's still in office?" Sarah shakes her head bitterly. "He was the first to go. Rupert Harris is holding the office now."

"Rupert Harris? As in Summers & Harris the law firm?" Jared asks surprised. 

"The one and only."

Jensen's heart sinks. Harris had always been known to not be a fan of werewolves. If he's really the mayor now, werewolves won't have it easy in Seattle anymore. 

"Has anyone heard anything from Chris and Steve?" he asks, knowing that he hasn't heard from his friends since a short email last week.

Sophia shakes her head. "I called them last week and spoke to them, but not recently."

"I'm sure they're fine," Chad says. "They're always fine. Stupid bastards."

Jensen grins. "Yeah, of course, you're right." He grows serious again. "I'll call them later. I'm sure they'd like to come to the ceremony."

"We should talk to the notary, so he can draw up some papers for Jared to become Alpha," Chad says and everyone in the room grows silent. Jensen looks at his mate, trying to read Jared's blank look. "You're going to take over as Alpha, right?"

Jared stays quiet for a long while and then he nods slowly. "Yes, I'll take over as Alpha."

"Mark won't like that," Jeff says and Jensen frowns. 

"What's it to Mark?"

"Ever since Jared left, Mark tried to get the Alpha to agree to take his own son, James, as successor. The Alpha wasn't happy about it."

"So, he didn't agree."

Chad snorts. "You would’ve had to kill him to get him to agree to that stupid kid taking over as Alpha one day." 

The statement makes everyone shut up stat and Jensen shivers at the thought of what this might mean. Did Gerry really have to die so some kid could take over the pack? 

"I didn't mean..." Chad stutters.

"It's okay," Jared says. "We know you didn't mean anything and James won't become Alpha now. Mark will just have to deal with it."

It's dark; Jared's sitting in his father's office, which is essentially his office now. His parents' house has been in their family for centuries and has been handed down from Alpha to Alpha as home for the pack Alpha. 

He remembers his grandfather giving the house and the pack to his father when he was five. It had been a big ceremony with hundreds of witnesses and Jared had been giddy to see what it was like to step up as Alpha. He'd always imagined that it would be the same for him; a big celebration. 

Instead it had only been a signature on a white piece of paper presented by the pack's notary. They'll announce it officially after tomorrow's funeral. 

Jared’s kind of looking forward to seeing Mark's face. They've never been close. Mark might have been a good friend of his father’s - or at least that's what they all believed - but he and Jared never got along all that well. 

Mark will have to get used to some changes that Jared intends to make, including replacing Mark as the Alpha adviser for Chad and Jeff. He won't be happy, Jared's sure of that, but he couldn't care less about Mark's feelings. 

Not after what happened to his dad. 

He doesn't have proof that Mark had anything to do with his dad's death, but he remembers his father's words as clear as day: 'Nobody can be trusted'. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. 

Jared pulls out the medallion. The key is where he put it last night. It's small and silver looking, and he turns it between his fingers as if it could tell him everything he wants to know. 

A knock on the door jolts him out of his thoughts and he hurries to put the key back into the medallion before calling, "C'min."

Jensen pushes his head into the room and Jared gives his mate a tired smile. "You busy?" 

"No." 

Jared shakes his head, holding out his hand to Jensen, who closes the door and then makes his way over to where Jared's sitting at the desk. He places his hands on Jensen's hips, pulling him closer between his legs. 

Looking up he meets Jensen's eyes. Jensen looks tired and a bit disheveled, his hair sticking up in every direction, and yet, he's beautiful. So beautiful it takes Jared's breath away once again. He rests his head against Jensen's stomach and sighs when Jensen starts running his fingers through his hair. 

His arms wind around Jensen's body and he pulls him closer, taking in the scent of hazelnut and baby powder. 

"Jay?" Jensen's voice is soft and full of questions that Jared can't answer. 

He looks up again. Pulling on Jensen's shirt, his mate leans down willingly, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

"Come to bed?" Jensen asks and Jared hears the promise in his voice. 

"I can't. Not yet."

Jensen cocks his head and Jared just waits for him to ask, but he doesn't. "Okay. Don't take too long."

He steps away from Jared, but Jared stands up and grabs his wrist, pulling Jensen against his chest. He cups Jensen's face between his hands. 

"I love you."

Jensen smiles softly. "I love you too. Be careful."

"I will," Jared whispers before stealing a last kiss from Jensen. "I’ll try to be quick."

As soon as Jensen leaves the room, Jared locks the door and then steps out of his clothes. The office is on the second floor, but it's no problem for him. He shifts in the seconds it takes him to jump out of the window and lands on the soft grass on all fours; a last look at the dark house and then he rushes into the woods. 

It's windy and the stars are covered by clouds, but Jared has no problem finding his way through the brush. His paws eat mile after mile and he makes well on his promise to hurry. When he gets to the clearing, he's panting and his heart is beating heavily in his chest. It's been a while since he ran so fast. 

He shifts back into his human body and shivers when the cold hits him. He doesn't get cold as quickly as a human, but it's still chilly without his fur. 

The old oak is exactly where it's always been over the years and Jared is kind of relieved. A part of him had believed that somehow the tree might be gone and with it his dad's secrets. But the tree is still there and so is the lockbox. 

Jared takes out the key and puts it into the lock. It clicks open and reveals another smaller lockbox with a combination lock. Jared puts in the right combination and finally he looks into his father's sanctum. On top is an envelope with his name on it. Jared's hands are shaking when he opens it. 

> Jared,
> 
> I remember the day you were born, so small and scrawny, but yet so strong. I knew you'd make a great Alpha one day. Even as a pup you were passionate, loyal and caring, but also stubborn and strong-headed. The real Padalecki traits. 
> 
> If you’re reading this letter, it means that the day has come and they succeeded. I do hope with all my heart that I was able to tell you 'I'm sorry' face-to-face. The pack has been my life, I've done the best I could and yet, when I should have put family first, I couldn't. I'm sorry I used you and Jensen to the pack's advantage. 
> 
> I love you, Son. And I love Jensen. He's the best mate I could have wished for you. He completes you; just as your mother completes me - or should I say completed me? 
> 
> Ever since you left, things have gotten worse, Son. So much worse that I know we have a traitor in our midst. 
> 
> Werewolves and humans are dying, Son. I fought to stop it for as long as I could, but they found a way to stop me. It's poison, I believe. But I never found the source; couldn't stop it. 
> 
> From now on, I lay the fate of our pack and the people we love in your hands. You're the only one who I trust to lead our pack - and subsequently other packs - to a safer future. I know it's not an easy task, Son. But I believe in you and Jensen to be the leaders you were born to be. 
> 
> I've collected some information about who you're up against. They call themselves The Circle and have twelve core members, there are others recruited for simple tasks, but the core formation are twelve people. They're as old as humanity themselves and we've been up against them before. Take a look at the history book in your office. 
> 
> I've no proof of who the members are, but I believe that it all has its source at Summers & Harris. I'm sure you know by now that Rupert Harris is now the new mayor. I don't think I need to tell you what this means. 
> 
> Be careful, Son. Trust nobody but yourself and your instincts. 
> 
> In the lockbox you'll find a letter that's addressed to your mother. I trust you to safely take it to her. 
> 
> I love you, Jared. 
> 
> Your Father

Jared wipes at his eyes, before he takes a look at the other papers in the lockbox. He finds the letter addressed to his mom and puts it away safely. There are papers filled with writing and taking a closer look Jared realizes that the whole text is written in Latin. 'Guess, it's time to re-fresh my Latin,' he think. The next paper is a listing of properties that belong to a company called Sunrise Ltd. It doesn't ring a bell with Jared. 

The last paper is filled with his father's neat handwriting. Names of pack member's circled or crossed out. It takes Jared a second to realize that this is the list of names who his father thoughts could be traitor. 

Five names are underlined with a few hurried pencil lines: Mark P., Jim B., Charles M., Loretta D., Jeff P. 

The last name hits Jared like a punch to the gut. Jeff P. can only stand for Jeff Padalecki. Did his father really suspect his own son of being the traitor? But then he remembers how adamant Jeff was that the ceremony took take place tomorrow. Having the funeral so soon, would mean no time to perform an autopsy. Is that...? Does that mean...?

Jared's stomach turns upside down at the thought that his brother might have had something to do with their father's death. But thinking about it, Jared realizes that Jeff would definitely have had the opportunity to poison their dad without anyone noticing.

His stomach rebels and he jerks to the side, throwing up the meager remains of his dinner. 

'Nobody can be trusted.'

Is that what his dad meant with the warning? That his own brother is involved? God help Jeff if that's the case, because Jared will rip him apart if it is. 

At the bottom of the lockbox, Jared finds matches and a lighter, as well as rubber bands. He rolls up the list of properties, the list with the Latin text and his mom's letter and fixes them to his necklace with the rubber bands. It won't be comfortable, but it'll work for the time it'll take him to get back. 

He burns his dad's letter and the paper with the names. When there's only ash left, he closes up the lockbox and puts it back into its place. 

All of a sudden the moon breaks through the clouds. Jared looks up and shifts. As soon as he's on all fours he lets his Alpha have free reign. 

He howls loudly, knowing that his enemies will hear him and know that he's coming for them. 


	5. Chapter 4

Jensen has a hard time falling asleep; his mind running in circles wondering what's going on with Jared. Yes, he’s just taken over as pack Alpha after his father had died, but that's not it. There's an underlying tension in his mate's behavior that Jensen can't read. 

He's pretty sure it has something to do with the conversation Jared had with his father before he died and he wishes Jared would just tell him about it, open up and let Jensen carry a little bit of the weight. But Jared's completely closed off and Jensen hates to push. So he hopes that Jared will come to him when he feels ready to share the burden. 

Jensen's still awake when the howl cuts through the air. It's full of hurt and sadness, but also anger and warning. He'd recognize that howl from a million howls and a cold shiver runs down his back. He's never heard Jared so wrecked but yet so angry. 

It's hours later, with Jensen lying awake and worrying, his lips swollen and red from chewing on them, when Jared walks through the door. His sweaty hair is plastered to his forehead and when he strips out of his clothes, Jensen can see the gleam of sweat over his whole body; he must have almost run himself into the ground. 

"Jay?"

Jared's head jerks around and he doesn't seem to have realized that Jensen's still awake. "Sorry, if I woke you."

Jensen smiles a little and flicks on the lamp on his nightstand. "I haven't been asleep."

Jared nods. "You should, though. We have to be up in a couple of hours."

"Jared..." Jensen stops for a second and his mate looks at him questioningly. "I... You wanna talk about it?"

Jared's shoulders slump and he shakes his head. Jensen pushes to the end of the bed and reaches for Jared. 

"You want me to make you forget, then?" he asks, looking up at Jared through his lashes. His fingers skitter up the inner sides of Jared's legs, gently rubbing over Jared's balls, before licking his tongue over the crown of Jared's half-hard dick. 

"Jensen, I..."

Jared's eyes are dark with lust and something dangerous that sends a rush of want through Jensen. 

"It's okay," he whispers. "Whatever you want. Whatever you need." He slides back on the bed, giving Jared space to come over to him. 

His mate looks pained but when Jensen rubs his hand over his fabric-covered cock, something seems to snap inside of Jared. He jerks forward, pulling and tearing at Jensen's sleep pants until Jensen's naked. Jared growls, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. His hands find Jensen's, pinning them above Jensen's head. 

Jensen pushes his hips up to rub his hard-on against Jared's but his mate growls darkly. "No moving."

Jensen shivers hotly at the order and forces his hips back down. It takes all his strength to comply with Jared's wishes, especially when Jared loosens his hold on Jensen's wrists. His mate is beautiful and Jensen wants to run his fingers over the tanned skin; wants to feel the movement of strong muscle, and wants to nibble at those dark nipples. 

Instead he stays still, watching Jared kiss and bite his way down his chest. It hurts at times, but somehow the hurt only fuels his arousal. His cock is thick and heavy lying against his lower belly, but Jared doesn't pay it any attention. 

Right now he's torturing Jensen's left nipple, twisting and biting at it until it's red and swollen, and Jensen thinks he might just come from this alone. Jared gives the same attention to Jensen's right nipple a second later, leaving Jensen in a writhing mess. He can't... he needs some friction on his cock.

Jared seems to have other ideas though, because he flips Jensen onto his belly in a fluid movement, spreading his ass cheeks wide. A finger runs through the crack, rubbing over the wrinkled skin, causing Jensen to push his ass back into the pressure. He's wet and leaking, and the finger slips inside a little, but Jared pulls it back quickly. 

"Jay," Jensen whines. "Please... Fuck."

Jared chuckles darkly, slapping Jensen's ass cheek. It stings and Jensen wriggles. "Shh, no talking," Jared says, licking a wet stripe down Jensen's back and over his hole, collecting the fluid that's leaking out. 

Jensen is slowly going crazy at the teasing and when Jared finally pushes in three fingers at once, he groans deep in his chest. He's not stretched enough for it not to burn, but it's a good kind of burn and when Jared rubs all three fingertips over his sweet spot, Jensen comes completely untouched. He's shooting over the bedspread, shivering violently when his orgasm rips through him. 

He's so out of it that he doesn't notice Jared pushing his cock inside of him and only comes slowly to when Jared's knot is pushing into him. It burns, especially since Jared can't do slow tonight. He ruts against Jensen quickly, his knot pulling on Jensen's rim whenever he pulls back a little.

Jensen looks over his shoulder and sees how Jared is still trying to hold himself back. "C'mon," he says. "Fuck me hard, Jay. I can take it. Need you to fuck me hard."

"Jen..."

"Do it, Alpha!" 

That seems to do the trick, because Jared starts fucking Jensen hard, harder than ever before; his knot stretching Jensen's rim at each pull and push. It presses against Jensen's prostate on each thrust, pleasure shooting through his body. He's hard again and when Jared pulls him up so that they're both kneeling with Jensen's back plastered to Jared's chest, he comes almost the instant that Jared rubs his thumb over the crown of his dick. 

Jared comes a second later; biting down hard on the spot where he left his mating bite the first time they did this. His teeth pierce skin and Jensen starts shaking because the mix of pleasure and pain is blowing his mind, leaving him completely exhausted. 

They fall forward and Jensen can't even protest that Jared's lying on top of him because he’s so seriously fucked out. Jared does seem to have a few working brain cells left, though, because he moves off Jensen's back, turning them so that he's spooning Jensen, his knot still thick and hard inside of Jensen. He's still coming too; shooting come right against Jensen's prostate every few seconds and it's almost too much for Jensen to take. 

He's still shaking; wondering if he'll ever stop feeling so lightheaded and bone tired but also so completely satisfied. 

They lie in silence until Jared's knot has deflated enough to allow him to pull out. Jensen winces when Jared's dick tucks on his rim on the way out. Holy shit, he's sore. 

"Jen, you okay?"

Jensen looks over his shoulder to see the concern in Jared's eyes. "Fine, just a little sore."

"You sure? I was pretty rough."

Jensen rolls his eyes and moves so that he can pull Jared down into a kiss. His lips are still swollen and raw, but he ignores the sting in favor of kissing Jared thoroughly. When he pulls back, he says, "I'm fine. Don't you think I would have stopped you if I hadn’t have liked what you were doing?"

Jared bites at his bottom lip. "Yeah." He doesn't sound convinced.

"Jared." Jensen cups his face, running his thumbs gently over his cheekbones. "I've come twice; once even without you touching me at all. That should tell you something."

The worried look on Jared's face fades a little. "You liked me playing with your nipples like that, huh?"

Jensen huffs out a laugh. "Only a little."

A soft smile appears on Jared's face. "I love you."

"Good. Can we go to sleep now?"

Jared wakes a few hours later to the noise in the house. He hears his brother and sister-in-law talking downstairs with his mom. Their kids must be down there too because Jared doesn't hear them crying and that can only mean they're being taken good care of. 

He rolls onto his back and throws an arm over his eyes to block out the light that's coming through the curtains. The things he learned last night are still swirling around in his head, giving him a raging headache. 

If only it would have just been a bad dream and he could wake up in their cabin in the woods now. It would make everything so much easier. 

He turns to Jensen, who's still deep asleep, and presses a kiss to his mate's naked shoulder. The mating bite is glaring at him, red and raw, and he runs his tongue over it to soothe the hurt. He'd been rough last night, too rough. But when Jensen asked him to fuck him hard, Jared just couldn't hold the Alpha in. It's not like him to lose control like that. The last two days have turned his world upside down, but it's still no excuse. 

Jared rubs a hand over his face and places another kiss on Jensen's shoulder. He's still out like a light and Jared worries that something might not be right. But Jensen has always loved his sleep and he hasn't really been able to sleep in with the pups and the nightmares, so Jared decides not to wake him and gets up to take a shower instead. 

He pads into the en suite and brushes his teeth first, because it tastes a little like something died there. The mirror shows him that he looks horrible, with dark shadows beneath his eyes and stringy hair. Jared sighs and turns on the water in the shower. He holds his hand beneath the spray, waiting for it to get hot before he steps into the stall. 

The water does wonders for him and his tense muscles. It's soothing and after he cleans away the last memories of last night, he even feels a little more alive again. He towels off and makes his way back into the bedroom again. 

Jensen hasn't moved and Jared makes his way over to the dresser, pulling out fresh boxer briefs and a t-shirt. When he's dressed, his eyes fall on something on the white bed sheet and he frowns. He walks over and runs his fingers over the dark specks. 

It's blood. Not a lot, but definitely blood. 

He feels his stomach turn upside down. He made Jensen bleed last night and not just from his shoulder, either. His fingers pull the covers away slowly and then he's pulling apart Jensen's butt cheeks, because he has to know how much damage he's caused. 

Jensen's rim is red and puffy, but he can see no tears. 

"Jared?" Jensen asks, sounding sleepy. Jared pulls his hands away as if he's been slapped and Jensen looks over his shoulder, his eyes barely open. "What're you doing?"

"There's blood," Jared says and Jensen blinks, looking confused. "I was too rough."

Jensen sighs, scrambling up to sit. He reaches for Jared's hands. Jared can't even stand to look his mate in the eyes. He feels so guilty. He hurt Jensen. Anything could have happened, just because he lost control. 

"Jay, look at me."

"I hurt you," Jared says, looking into Jensen's eyes and the understanding and trust he finds there makes him feel even worse. 

"I told you last night and I'll tell you again, I'm fine. Really." Jensen runs a hand through his hair. "Yes, I'm sore and I probably will be for a little while, but I'm fine. You didn't hurt me."

"You bled, Jensen."

"Just a few drops," Jensen argues. "I bled more when I cut my finger a couple of weeks back."

Jared lets out a deep breath. "But that's not the same, is it?" He shakes his head. "I shouldn't have... I... I lost control."

Jensen pushes up onto his knees, crawling closer to Jared and wrapping his arms around Jared's neck. Jared hesitantly puts his hands on Jensen's hips, where his mate is sporting dark finger shaped bruises. Another thing Jared didn't realize last night. 

"If that's you losing control," Jensen whispers against his lips, "I wouldn't mind you losing control more often."

Jared looks at him with wide eyes, feeling shocked at the revelation. "Jensen..."

"You were so damn hot and sexy last night, Alpha. Such a turn-on."

Jared can feel that Jensen means every single word he's saying and he smells the arousal coming from him while he talks about last night. 

"I don't wanna hurt you," he whispers.

"You could never hurt me." 

Jensen closes the distance between them and kisses Jared softly. He feels the last bit of tension fall off his shoulders, while he melts into Jensen's touch, feeling clever fingers push beneath his t-shirt to rub over his nipples. He growls deep in his throat, pushing on Jensen's shoulders until they're both lying down again. 

A knock on the door interrupts their making-out and Jared groans, while Jensen chuckles a little. 

"JT, Jensen, breakfast is ready and the ceremony starts in an hour."

The ceremony. Jared sits up abruptly. For a second he’d almost forgot. 

"We're on our way," Jensen calls, before Jared feels Jensen's arms wrap around his body. A soft kiss is pressed to his neck. "I love you. We should get ready."

Breakfast is spent in silence and Jared can't help watching his brother out of the corner of his eye. 

The memory of finding his brother's name on the piece of paper is still fresh in his mind and he's hoping that he'll find something, anything, to prove that his father was wrong. 

Why would Jeff be part of a conspiracy against their father? There must be a reason why their father put his name down on the list and Jared waits for something to happen; waits for Jeff to crack, or for something to tell him that it's not Jeff. 

But Jeff stays silent, eating his breakfast with only a few glances around the table. The look on his brother's face is unreadable to Jared, but there's no smell of fear or guilt. 

Jensen is feeding the pups semolina pudding for breakfast and Jared can hear him coaxing Alice to eat another spoonful. 

Jared opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. His mother smooths her shirt and then hurries towards the door. 

The last person he expected to see is Mark Pellegrino. 

"I wanted to offer my condolences," he says and Jared feels the arrogance rolling off of him in waves. 

"Thank you," Jeff says, but his voice is clipped and he sounds as if he doesn't believe Mark. 

Jared nods. "Thank you, Mark."

Mark gives him a smile that makes a shiver run down his spine. His whole body is screaming traitor, but just because Mark is a slimy bastard, it doesn't mean that he's in on what's going on.

Jared looks over to his brother for a second. Jeff's shoulders are tense and his lips pressed together in a tight line. Jared lets out a little breath, remembering something that his father wrote in his letter. 

_Trust your instincts._

His instincts are telling him that Jeff would never do anything to hurt their family. But why did their father put him on the list? He looks back to Mark. Mark, who’s had every opportunity to frame someone. Is that what's going on here? Mark letting Jeff dangle in front of their father's face; making him doubt his own son? 

"Alpha," Mark says. "The Werewolf Council was just informed of your decision to be your father's successor. I'm here to tell you how glad we are that you decided to come back and lead us in this difficult time."

Jared cocks his head and wonders how often Mark rehearsed this to make it sound so genuine. Jared, however, can hear the bitterness in his voice. 

"I'll do my best."

"If you ever need help..."

"Thank you, Mark," Jared interrupts him. "I do plan on making some changes. I will inform the Council as soon as they're final."

"Of course, Alpha."

Jared looks at the clock on the wall. "I think it's time to get ready for the ceremony."

"I'll see you at the site," Mark says. "Sherry, I'm sorry for your loss."

Jared's mom nods, but doesn't take a step towards Mark and Mark doesn't try to hug her. He leaves and Jeff lets his fist fall to the table loudly. Jared jerks around. 

"Douchebag. I can't believe his nerve after what he did to Dad."

Jared frowns. "What did he do?"

"Yanked your father's chain," his mom says quietly. "Trying to drive a wedge between him and Jeff, and make him agree to an Alpha who's not of Padalecki heritage."

"He used to be Gerry's best friend, didn't he?" Jensen asks, sounding surprised. 

"Guess that only went so far," Jeff growls. 

"We should get ready," Sarah says, already shooing the kids out of the room. "It's time."

Jared nods and follows Jensen up the stairs to get the pups dressed. They do it in silence and Jared really wants to say something about everything that’s going on to Jensen; hear Jensen's opinion. But they don't have the time and on the other hand, Jared's not sure if he wants Jensen to be involved in this mess at all. 

The ceremony site is at the other end of the village. It's situated in between a circle of hundred-year-old oaks. His father's body is laid out on the funeral pyre, wrapped in white linen. Jared wishes he could see his father one more time.

Jensen's hand finds his and Jared gives him a thankful smile. The pups are in their strollers, while Kyle and Laura stand in front of their parents on Jensen's other side. Sherry is standing next to Jared and he wraps his arm around her shoulders. She's not crying, but she's trembling beneath his hands. 

The priest steps up the funeral pyre and Jared looks around, seeing almost everyone that's left of the pack gathered for the ceremony. A lump forms in his throat at the sight. His father was well respected and loved, and one of their own killed him. He sees Mark and his son standing across from them, together with Doc Beaver, Charles Whitfield and Loretta Devine. All the people his father had put down on his list together. 

And yet, Jared's instinct still tells him that it's Mark and no one else who poisoned his father. 

The priest says a few words of what a great Alpha Jared's father was and then calls Jared to give his speech. 

He hasn't really thought about what he's going to say and when he steps up next to the priest, he feels a little lost for words. Jensen is standing at their spot, holding his mom now. There's an encouraging smile on his face and Jared takes a deep breath. 

"Thank you for coming here to say goodbye to our Alpha and my father. It means a lot to me." Jared swallows. "The Alpha was a great man, caring and loyal to his pack. He did what he thought was best for all of us. His death is the biggest loss our pack has ever experienced, especially in hard times like these. As of today I'm the pack's new Alpha and I will do my best to protect it with all my power." Jensen is smiling, looking proud and Jared takes another deep breath before continuing, "There's one more thing I want to say." He turns and meets Mark's eyes, which seem to challenge him to say what he's about to. He won't back down now. "The Alpha was murdered." A gasp goes through the crowd and people start murmuring. "Let me assure all of you that I'll hold the person responsible to account for the murder. The Alpha's death will not go unpunished."

His eyes are still locked with Mark's, who's holding Jared's gaze without so much as a twitch. He's not afraid of Jared, that much is clear. 

But Jared's not afraid either. 

tbc


	6. Chapter 5

Jared's in his father's office, looking at the pieces of paper he took from the lockbox. They still don't make a lick of sense and he knows he'll need help to find out what all of this means. He’d tried googling Sunrise LTD., but nothing came up but an address and a commercial registry number. 

As far as Jared can tell, the Latin text talks about a group of humans who work underground to free the world of werewolves. At least that's what he’s pieced together with his own Latin knowledge and Google translator. The text itself dates back to the early Dark Ages and Jared shivers, thinking about what he’d learned in werewolf history class. 

Back then, werewolves were captured, tortured and openly executed when they didn't hide what they were. It took many, many years for werewolves and humans to find a way to live together in peace without werewolves fearing for their lives. 

The text talks about how, once a treaty was negotiated, the group of twelve decided to lie low and wait for the time to come to free the world of the werewolves. 

Jared wonders if the group of twelve, mentioned in the text, is the same as the circle thing his father talked about. He really needs to find someone, who knows their way around the topic, to tell him if he’s translated this correctly. The first who comes to mind is his old werewolf history teacher. Jared hopes that someone knows where he is now, because he hasn't seen him in years. 

There's a knock on the door and Jared quickly pushes the papers underneath the desk pad. "Come in."

Jeff enters the room first, but Chad is right behind him. "You wanted to talk to us, Alpha?" His brother has always followed protocol closely, which had always amused Jared greatly. 

Jared nods and motions at the leather couch on the other side of the room. "Let's sit over there."

"You're making it damn suspenseful here, Jared," Chad jokes, but sits down next to Jeff. "So, what's so important that you can’t just tell us at the dinner table?"

"I'm planning a few changes," Jared starts slowly. "Firstly, I’m going to revoke Mark's place on the Council. I don't want him there, not after what went down with Dad. Secondly, I want Chad to join the Council as my second in command, while Jeff will lead the new institution of our own werewolf guard." Both his brother and best friend are staring at him, looking stunned, and Jared chuckles. "You can talk, y'know."

"You want me on the Council?" Chad asks, shaking his head. "I don't... you sure?"

Jared rolls his eyes. "'Course I am. Chad, you've been my best friend since we were pups and I wouldn't trust anyone else to have my back." He really hopes the decision won't come back to bite him in the ass, but he was told to trust his instinct and his instinct is telling him that Chad is the right man. 

"Well, then I'm honored."

"Let's move on to the guard you mentioned," Jeff says, running a hand over his short hair. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, Dad had already established that the fence be guarded twenty-four-seven, I just want to make it official; recruit more wolves to help, make sure that everyone in it is trained to the best of their abilities. And you're one of the best fighters we have."

"You want me to train wolves? For what?"

Jared leans back in his chair and shrugs. "War. Because that's where we're at. Someone poisoned the Alpha, murdered him in cold blood. So I want to know that the pack is safe, at least from the outside. Let me deal with the inside."

"But...," Jeff shakes his head, "you got any idea who did it?"

There's nothing, no vibe that would suggest that Jeff is mocking him, testing and teasing Jared to see what he really knows. But you can never be too careful and even if Jared is set on Mark as the traitor, he won't reveal his own thoughts just yet. 

"I do. But it's too early to say or do something about it. But believe me, I'll make sure that they pay for what they did."

"You know Mark will throw a fit when he learns that you’ve kicked him outta the Council, right?" Chad says, changing the topic and Jared knows that Chad will always have his back, no matter what. 

"I know. But it's my right. I'm Alpha and he'll have to deal with it."

"We need to take precautions," Jeff says. "Dad was poisoned and we don't how or when. Right now, there's nothing to say that it won’t happen again."

Jared cocks his head. "Well, you're the leader of the Guard. What's your suggestion?"

"I say we make sure that nobody gets to see you without a thorough background check. We should also make sure that groceries are only bought by certain people and checked before they're prepared. I don't think it was in the meals, because then not only Dad would’ve been poisoned, but you can never be too careful. Also, from now on you only drink from freshly opened bottles, and only take it when you get it yourself or from me, Chad, Jensen or Mom. Nobody else, okay?"

"Is that the military speaking?" Jared asks, teasingly. He knows Jeff enjoyed his time in the Army very much and it seems to come easy to him to take charge in critical situations. 

Jeff chuckles. "Maybe a little. You'll thank me if you're not killed." He grows serious again. "We need guards at the house, front and back. So nobody we don’t approve of will enter the house."

Jared nods. "Okay, got someone in mind?"

"I do," Chad says. "I think Matt and Justin might be the right guys for this. They’ve just got back from their stint overseas when the shit hit the fan and they're good guys. I'm sure they'd be up for this."

Jeff seems pleased. "I'll check them out, talk to them. We'll need more, but Matt and Justin are a good start. I'll think about the other members I want in the guard and let you know later."

"Okay." Jared stretches his arms over his head. "So, I guess we'll have to let the Council know about the changes. I'll call a meeting for tomorrow morning. After that I want to go to the city. I need to meet with a couple of people. Show my face and let wolves and humans know that the new Alpha is not afraid to fight for their freedom and safety."

Chad laughs. "Man, when did you start to talk to like that?" 

"I guess it comes with the title." Jared grins. "I'll try to work on it."

"You better or I might think your body was taken over by aliens."

Jared snorts. "Right. So, I guess it's time for dinner soon." He sighs. "How's Mom doing?" 

Jeff shrugs. "Not good and there's nothing we can do but be there if she needs us."

"I can't imagine what it's like to lose your mate," Chad says sadly. "How do you overcome losing the one made for you?"

Jared thinks about Jensen and what he'd have done if Jensen hadn't turned up alive when he was kidnapped. He shudders just thinking about the rage he felt, about the overwhelming need to destroy something, someone. 

He's too late to spare his mom her loss, but he'll do whatever lies in his power to make sure that nobody else dies. 

Jensen's pacing, twirling his cell in his hands. If he could just make it ring with his mind; if he could just force it to make some noise. But it stays silent and it's creeping him out. He’s left Chris and Steve a million voicemails and to top it off another thousand text messages. But he just can't reach them and it's driving him crazy, his mind spinning out of control with the worst images possible. 

Sophia said she'd talked with them on the phone last week and five days ago Jensen had gotten an email from Chris saying that everything was going well as always, and that he and Steve were thinking about coming up to visit in a few weeks. 

But since then, he hasn't talked to his best friend and it's freaking him out. Chris always answers his cell, especially when he sees that it's Jensen's number. Right now, though, both of his friends' cells ring and then go to voicemail asking him to leave a message. 

"Hey, everything okay?"

Jensen spins around and sees Jared stepping through the French doors and onto the back terrace. He shrugs. "Not sure. Chris and Steve aren’t answering their cells. I’ve left a million messages, but there's no answer."

Jared frowns. "That's weird."

"Yeah." Jensen nods, looking out over the trees framing the backyard. He can't shake this stupid feeling; the pit in his stomach telling him that something horrible has happened. 

"Jen..." Jared puts his arms around Jensen's chest, pulling him back against his own. "I'm sure they're fine. There's probably a totally reasonable explanation why they’re not answering their phones. Look, I need to go into the city tomorrow anyway. I'll drop by the bar and tell them to get their heads out of their asses and call you."

Jensen stiffens and takes a step away. "You're going into the city tomorrow?"

"Well yeah. I'm the new Alpha. I should go and meet the mayor. Besides I need to go and talk to Jake."

"The mayor? You know that's Rupert Harris, right? You really think he'll just let you walk in and out of his office unharmed?" Jensen shakes his head. "I'm going with you."

"Jen, he's not gonna do anything in broad daylight and Jeff is coming with me anyway." Jared runs a hand through his hair. 

"So what? You want me to stay home like the good little wifey while you play the hero and go into the lion’s den." Jensen feels anger starting to burn in his belly. He may be a beta, but he's not just going to roll over just because his Alpha wants him to. 

"Thanks for making me sound like an asshole," Jared shoots back and then sighs. "You're pack Beta, Jensen. And right now we can't just both leave. You know what'll happen if we both leave tomorrow? Mark will have had all the time in the world to work the pack in his favor. I'm just Alpha right now, because it's my birthright, not because the pack respects me and thinks I'm the right wolf for the job."

Jensen blinks. He's never thought about it like that. To him, Jared's the best Alpha there is for them. But he guesses, thinking about it, them leaving and Jared breaking away from the pack, might not have left a good impression on everyone. 

"But I need to make this trip. Show myself to what’s left of pack in Seattle and to the humans that want to take our place from us. I need to make a statement and I can only do it there. So you need to stay home and do your job here."

He knew that being pack beta brings certain reponsibilities with it, but right now Jensen feels really out of his depth of what his job entails. 

"I'm not sure what's expected of me, Jared. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Earn their trust. If they’ll listen to you, they'll listen to me. And there might be some unpopular decisions that I'll have to make in the future that will only go down well with them if they trust us." Jared reaches out, wrapping his fingers around Jensen's wrist and tugs gently. Jensen lets himself be enveloped in a big hug, melting against his mate. "But don't trust them," Jared whispers and Jensen shivers at the sincerity in his voice. "Be careful."

"What's going on, Jay?" Jensen asks quietly. 

"I'm not sure yet but I'm working on it. It's one of the reasons I need to go and talk to Jake. Until I'm sure what's going down and who is involved, I want you to be very careful with whom you trust. Okay?"

"Okay." Jensen takes a deep breath, tightening his hold on Jared. "Just promise me the same, okay? That you'll be careful. Just don't play the hero. I'll still love you even if you run instead of fight."

Jared chuckles sadly. "I can't really promise that. I can promise that I'll be careful, but Jen, I promised my dad I’d make sure the pack was safe and I might need to fight for that."

Jensen looks up and sees the sincerity in Jared's face. "Just make sure you'll come back to me and the pups."

"I will." Jared cups Jensen's face between his hands, brushing their lips gently together. "Besides, it's only a trip into the city. I'm not going off to war or anything," Jared says, after pulling back. 

There's a small smile displayed on his face and Jensen nods, forcing a smile of his own. He just wishes he could believe that it's really just a trip to the city. 

The city is eerily silent and empty when Judas makes his way to headquarters. The sky is pitch black and the few street lights in this part of town bring home just how much things have changed. Before, this part of the city was lively with a lot of nightclubs and bars. Now, everything is closed down, windows and doors bolted and locked. 

These days, people – humans and werewolves alike – don’t leave their houses after dark. The fear of something happening to them is too prominent. 

For him it works well this way. Nobody on the streets means nobody will recognize him. 

He parks the car in the shadow of a warehouse and makes his way down to headquarters. Eight people are already there, with Simon sitting in his usual seat overlooking the whole room. 

"Ah, Judas. Glad you could make it. Was it a problem getting out?"

"No. They haven't stocked up on wolves guarding the fence yet."

"Sit down, then. We'll wait for the rest of our little circle."

Judas sits, feeling himself breaking into a sweat. He hates being here, but it's the only way to ensure that there won't be any more humans mixing with werewolves. He shudders at the disgusting thought of someone close to him mating with an inferior human - not that he says that out loud. Simon wouldn't like that kind of talk. 

It takes another fifteen minutes before everyone is sitting in their assigned seats and Simon starts talking about the experiments. 

"They're not going the way we expected them to. Another one is being freed as we speak. David thinks that we shouldn't put any more effort into it. I tend to agree. All it’s doing is eating into our resources without showing any kind of success."

"So, are we just leaving them to their own fate now? I thought we'd try to get them back, save them," Matthew, a middle-aged guy with salt and pepper hair, argues.

"I think the latest experiment it has been shown that there's nothing we can do," Simon replies slowly and Judas can smell his annoyance. Simon doesn't like to be questioned. 

"Those are our daughters and sons out there," Peter jumps in. 

"Not anymore," Simon snarls. 

"But..." Matthew starts again. 

"That's enough!" Simon hits the table with his fist. "This is not a democracy. David said we stop, so we stop."

Judas hangs his shoulders. He had hoped that the experiments would work; getting rid of the blood that's tainting their pure breeds now would have been very desirable. Well, he'll find a way to get rid of them anyway. 

"Judas, tell us how it's going in the pack, now that the Alpha is dead. Did you decide on a new Alpha?"

He shakes a little when he answers. "Jared took over the pack. Just declared himself Alpha without holding a meeting with the Council."

Simon's cheeks turn red and Judas can see the vein at his throat become more prominent. "What?!" he hollers. "Didn't you tell me that you had it under control? That Padalecki wouldn't be a problem?"

"He's not," Judas justifies. "He's young and naïve. He doesn't know what he's doing. So we can just make sure that something happens to him."

"And how do you think we should do that? We don't have another six months to poison him."

"He's coming to the city tomorrow. I'm sure it won't be a problem to organize a little accident. I mean, there are very dangerous things waiting around the corner these days."

Simon cocks his head and nods slowly. "Okay. You're in charge of this. Don't fuck up again."

"Thank you, Sir. I won't."


	7. Chapter 6

Jared wakes to the feeling of Jensen's soft lips wrapped around his cock. It's warm and wet and when his dick bumps against the back of Jensen's throat, Jared lets out a little moan. His fingers come up to tangle with Jensen's short hair, his mate humming happily. The vibrations send shivers down Jared's spine and Jared opens his eyes. Jensen's looking at him while his lips are still wrapped tightly around the crown of Jared's dick. 

The green of Jensen's eyes is darker now. It speaks of heat and lust and “take me now”. Jared runs his fingers slowly over Jensen's hollowed cheeks, feeling his cock inside Jensen's mouth. Jensen moans and Jared can feel him relax. He thrusts his hips up gently at first but Jensen just looks at him, relaxing his throat further. It's an invitation that Jared can't resist. 

He fucks Jensen's mouth with quick thrusts, while their eyes are still locked. The only thing that keeps him from coming are Jensen's fingers wrapped snugly around the base of his cock. 

"Jen..." he murmurs softly, slowing down his thrusts until they come to a stop and Jensen pulls off. He crawls up until they're face to face and his legs are bracketing Jared's hips. 

"Want you to knot me, Alpha," he whispers and Jared shudders, his hands coming up to lie on Jensen's hip. "Want to feel you while you're gone."

"Fuck, Jen."

"That's the plan," Jensen says cheekily, grinning. 

Jared rolls his eyes, but before he can reply anything, Jensen is lining up his dick with his hole. He sinks down so very slowly, it's pure torture and Jared loses any thoughts that might have been there before. 

Jensen's eyes are almost black with lust and Jared pulls him down, crushing their lips together in their first kiss that morning. He bites and sucks until Jensen's lips are red and raw, before he starts peppering kisses down the side of Jensen's neck. Jensen moves his lips in a slow rhythm, drawing out the inevitable. It's tight, so tight, and perfect. 

Jared can feel his knot build and push inside Jensen's body; feels how his mate's body opens up for him. Jensen stills above him, the movement of his hips reduced to barely there circles. His eyes are blown wide and he's panting hard, sweat covering his forehead. He looks so damn hot, it almost takes Jared's breath away. 

"Jen, c'mon, jerk yourself off," Jared says softly. "Wanna watch you come."

Jensen shudders and his eyes close for a second, before he opens them again. They're so full of love and trust that it makes Jared's heart ache and wonder how he ever got so lucky. Jensen sits up, sinking down a little further on Jared's cock and a small groan escapes his kiss swollen lips. Clever fingers wrap around his hard and leaking dick and Jared licks his lips.

He loves watching Jensen get himself off. Loves how Jensen's fingers look around his dick. Loves the little noises that escape Jensen's lips when he starts moving his fist up and down his slick cock. What he loves the most though, is the moment when Jensen lets it all go and loses it. His head is thrown back and his muscles are pulled tight. His skin is flushed and his ass squeezes Jared's knot so hard it's almost painful. 

Jared doesn't need much more than that to come too; his own orgasm ripping through his body full force. His vision darkens and he helplessly thrusts up into Jensen's body. 

When he comes to, they're sticky and sated, Jensen lying across his chest with his head tucked against Jared's neck. He wraps his arms around his mate's body, gently running his fingers over sweaty skin. Turning his head a little, he catches Jensen's pliant mouth in a soft kiss. 

"I'm scared," Jensen whispers and Jared tightens his arms around his body. 

"I know. Me too."

"Then don't go." Jensen lifts his head and even though Jared's knot is still locked in place inside Jensen, he looks sad and frightened. 

"I have to. You know I do."

Jensen smiles sadly and nods. "Yeah, I do. I just wish..."

He doesn't finish and he doesn't have to. Jared presses a soft kiss against his temple. "I know. I wish it could be different too."

They lie locked together until Jared's knot softens and his dick slips out. He wishes he could stay in bed with Jensen for the rest of their lives; get Alice and Colin and close all of them off from reality. But he tried once and look how that ended. He's done running. If he wants his family safe, he needs to do something about it.

"I need to shower. The meeting with The Council is in an hour."

Jensen sighs and nods, rolling off Jared. Jared presses a loving kiss to Jensen's chest, just above his mate's heart. 

"I love you."

"I love you too," Jensen says quietly. "Now go shower and then save the world."

Jared huffs out a small laugh. "I'd rather stay in bed with you. You know that, right?"

"With great power comes great responsibility." Jensen winks at him teasingly and Jared snorts. 

"I'm not a superhero."

Jensen throws his arms around Jared's neck and pulls him down, saying softly, "You're my superhero."

They meet in a sweet kiss that soon turns passionate again and Jared hates that they don't have the time. 

"We'll continue where we left off when I'm back," he says, pulling away and getting out of bed.

Jensen sprawls out, still naked, on their bed and Jared closes his eyes against the image, because otherwise he's never going to make it to his meeting. He tumbles into the en-suite with Jensen's soft laugh in his ears. 

After he showers and gets dressed, Jared makes his way over to his kids' room, only to find Jensen changing diapers. He leans against the doorframe, watching Jensen talk softly to Alice, who's lying on the changing table. It always makes his heart flow over with love when he sees Jensen with their pups. 

He makes his way across the room, wrapping his arm around Jensen's middle and pulling him against his chest. He presses a soft kiss to Jensen's neck. 

"Let me," he whispers and Jensen turns his head, looking at him with raised eyebrows. 

"Please, knock yourself out," Jensen says amusedly when he steps away, making space for Jared. 

Jared shakes his head and laughs a little, before bending down over Alice and rubbing his nose over her naked belly. 

"Hello, princess." 

Alice giggles when Jared blows a kiss to her bellybutton and he grins at her. She kicks out with her little legs and Jared catches them, nibbling at her little feet gently, causing her to giggle harder. 

He wishes he had more time to play with his daughter, but the meeting is in thirty minutes and he wants to have some time with his son too. So, he puts on her diaper and then dresses her in the shirt with the big yellow sun and the blue jeans Jensen got out for her. After, he kisses her freckled cheeks and hands her over to Jensen. 

"Be good for daddy today," he says softly and drops a last kiss to her temple, before picking up Colin, who's silently waiting for his turn. 

Jared takes off Colin's pajamas and rips off the old diaper. He always loves how his pups smell. They have their own distinct smell that's a mixture of Jensen's and his, but then they do smell like baby powder and baby wash too. It's the best smell, next to Jensen's, in the world and Jared just stands there and breathes it in for a couple of minutes. 

When Colin is dressed as well, they carry the pups downstairs, where Jared's mom is already in the kitchen making breakfast. Jeff is sitting at the table, thumbing through the newspaper. There's a frown on his face and Jared can only imagine that whatever it is Jeff's reading, it's not good news. 

"Morning," Jared says, dropping a kiss to his mother's cheek. She gives him a small, forced smile and Jared's heart aches. 

"Where's Sarah and the kids?" Jensen asks, placing Alice into one of the highchairs. 

"She took them to school. Or y'know, what's left of it. There’s a little group of pups here and one of the ex-teachers decided that it would be good to keep at least a bit of semblance to a normal life. So she's teaching them."

"That's good," Jensen says. 

There's a knock on the door and Jared goes to open it. Chad and Sophia are standing on the porch. He sighs. 

"Is it time?" 

Chad nods. "Ten minutes." 

Jared takes a deep breath. "I'm ready. Or as ready as I'll ever be."

"Well, let's get it over with then." He turns and sees Jeff standing right behind him. 

"I'll go say bye to Jensen and the kids. Be right back."

Sophia has made her way into the kitchen by now and is talking quietly with Jensen. Jared gives her a short smile and then drops a kiss to Jensen's lips. 

"I'll come back after the meeting. I have to get a few things before I leave for the city."

Jensen nods. "I'll see you then."

Jared sighs. "Wish me luck."

Jensen smiles. "Good luck. You can do it."

Jared kisses his babies goodbye and then makes his way back to the front door where Chad and Jeff are waiting for him. 

"Let's go."

They get to the building they're using for council meetings five minutes before the meeting starts. The other five members of the Werewolf Council are already in the room waiting for him. Jim, Loretta, Charles, Mark and Samantha, all wolves Jared has known all his life; all wolves held dear by his father, and yet four of them ended up on his father's list. 

He hasn't really thought about it, but right now it hits him that the only one not on the list is Samantha Ferris. She's been with the Council for the last ten years and as far as Jared knows she's always supported his father. 

Does it mean something that she wasn't on the list? 

"Alpha, welcome." Jared is pulled out of his thoughts by Loretta, and he blinks, forcing a smile. 

"I wish it could be under different circumstances."

"We all do," Jim says. "But sit. I'm sure we have a lot to discuss."

Jared exchanges a look, first with Chad and then with his brother, before nodding slowly. "We do, but first I'm going to install a new member of the Werewolf Council." He turns to Mark. "Mark, you and my dad were best friends for a long time. He trusted you with his life." Jared chooses his words deliberately but they don't seem to have a big effect on Mark. "We never got along that well, though. That's why I'm going to revoke your place on the Council and install Chad."

A gasp goes through the room.

"Alpha, you can't..."

"I can," Jared shoots back hard. "I can and I will. Every Alpha has the right to replace at least one member of the Council when they take over the pack. I have chosen to replace you. So, if you would please free the seat for Chad and leave the building."

Mark splutters but he seems to know that he has no legal right to be here anymore. "I'll go, but don't come crying to me when you realize that you and your little friend are in over your head."

Jared raises his eyebrows. "You should remember who you're talking to, Mark! I'm the Alpha now and you will show me respect. I know you'd rather have your own son as Alpha, but you should accept that this will never happen. James doesn't have it in him, Mark." Mark is furious, Jared can feel it, but he ignores it. "Jeff, if you could show Mark where the door is."

"Of course, Alpha."

Jeff leads Mark out of the room and is back a couple of minutes later, giving Jared a small nod. Jared smiles. 

"Well, now we can get started on the other things I have to tell you." The Council is staring at him with huge eyes. "The Alpha was killed; poisoned in his own home."

"With all due respect, Alpha, but how do you know this?" Doc Beaver asks and Jared narrows his eyes. 

"Question is, how did you not know this, Doc? Or did you know and just neglected to tell anyone?"

Jim is squirming in his seat. "The Alpha asked me not to. I had to promise him."

Jared nods slowly. He thought so. "My father didn't want to frighten the pack further. I, however, think that the pack needs to know the truth about what happened to him. He did everything to protect the pack. And in the end that got him killed."

"We're very sorry for your loss, Alpha," Sam says gently and Jared nods. 

"Thank you. But we're not here to talk about that. We're here to talk about how we can protect and keep the pack safe in these difficult times." Jared looks over to Jeff. "That's why my brother is here. From now on he'll be the leader of the newly instated Guard. The village will be guarded twenty-four, seven, starting today. Jeff will recruit wolves and train them accordingly." He lets his eyes roam over the members of the Council, who are all staring at him with wide eyes. "Matt Cohen and Justin Hartley are newly recruited and will guard the Alpha's house. We'll have a full list of members of the Guard in a few days."

"Do you think that is really necessary?" Loretta asks and Jared presses his lips together tightly. 

"Yes, I do. We may not like it but the pack is already scattered all over the place. We're only a handful of what formerly was one of the biggest packs in the US. And something, someone, is trying to get to us, drive us away from our homes and kill us. So yes, I believe this is very necessary to keep what's left of the pack safe." Jared sighs. "I will be going into the city later today to meet with the mayor; show him that we're still here and still fighting."

"Do you think that's a good idea, Alpha? Seattle is...," Charles lets out a deep breath, "well, it's dangerous."

"It might not be safe," Jared says, "but it's the only way to show them that we will fight for our right to be here and not have our lives ripped away from us."

"You shouldn't go alone," Samantha replies. "Take someone with you, please."

"Jeff will accompany me. While I'm gone, Chad, as my right hand, and Jensen, as the pack’s beta, are in charge. So I'm going to ask you to run anything that needs to be discussed by them first. I hope to be back quickly, though." 

They talk about a few other things after that, but Jared has to admit that he isn’t really listening. He's already thinking about his trip into the city, wondering what awaits him there. 

"You worry too much."

Jensen looks up and sees Sophia smiling down at him. She drops down next to him on the steps that lead down the back terrace to the garden. 

"Sherry is watching the pups. It gives her something to do." 

Jensen smiles; knowing that his question about the pups must have been written all over his face. That's the best thing about the pack. He never has to worry about the pups, there's always someone there to take care of them, if ever Jensen needs a few moments to himself. 

Sophia lays her head on his shoulder. "Chad told me about Jay and Jeff leaving for the city later today. They'll be fine, y’know?"

"It's bad, isn't it? The city?"

She sighs. "I haven't been there in a while. But it was bad when we left."

"So, what makes you think they'll be fine?"

"Jared’s the Alpha and Jeff is one of the best fighters we have."

Jensen smiles and wraps his arm around Sophia's shoulders. "That they are. My stupid, reckless mate. Trying to be a hero."

Sophia chuckles. "I think Jared always wanted to be one."

"I think every Alpha wants to be one."

Sophia sighs. "They'll be fine."

Jensen nods. "Yeah, they'll be fine." He takes a deep breath. "Jared said to schmooze the pack. Any idea how to do that?"

"Yeah." Sophia nods and looks at him. "Just be yourself. They can't not love you."

"I hate things like that."

"You're pack Beta now, Jen. It's your job."

"Right." Jensen sighs. "Remind me why I mated with the pack Alpha?"

"Because he's hot as hell and you like his dick." Jensen jerks around to see Jared stepping outside. He feels his cheeks covering with a blush when he can't find it in him to deny what Jared just said. 

Sophia laughs. "I'm gonna leave you alone. Because that is all I need to know about your sex life."

Jensen scrambles to his feet and lets Jared pull him into his arms. "How did the meeting go?"

"Mark was pissed."

"What else is new?"

Jared chuckles. "It went fine. I think they weren't all that aware of how bad it is out there."

"How bad is it?" Jensen asks, looking up at his mate. 

Jared smiles tightly, rubbing a thumb over Jensen's cheek. "I guess I'll find out in a little while." He presses his forehead against Jensen’s and Jensen takes in his smell, wants to remember it while Jared is gone. 

"Just promise me you'll come back."

"Of course I'll come back. And I'll bring you Chris and Steve."

Jensen sighs. "That'd be nice."

"I gotta go. Jeff’s waiting for me."

"Sarah will kill you if anything happens to him."

Jared smiles. "I know. We'll be careful."

Jensen nods, pressing his lips desperately to Jared's. They cling to each other, kissing heatedly until they need to breathe. Without a word Jensen follows Jared into the house, watches him say goodbye to the pups and then walks with him to the front door, where Sarah and Jeff are saying goodbye. 

They kiss one last time and then Jared and Jeff make their way to the car that's parked at the curb. Sophia grabs his hand and Jensen squeezes it hard. He knows Jared has to do this; knows that he has his own job to do here. 

But he still feels as if his heart is being ripped out of his chest when he watches Jared drive down the road. 


	8. Chapter 7

David hates the rain. Hates it with a passion. 

He hates the gray clouds covering the sky and the dampness clinging to his skin and clothes. He hates that Simon is an incompetent asshole and he actually has to make his way to Seattle to fix the mess that's going on. 

He had actually thought that Simon was different; he has known him for a really long time and had got to know him as a guy who's always in control. 

Not this time though, or Jared Padalecki wouldn't be Alpha of the Seattle pack right now. They'd worked hard to get rid of Gerald and now Padalecki is back with his bitch of a beta, and their bastards, acting like he's the savior or something. 

He‘s nothing more than a cockroach that'll be squashed beneath David's shoes, though. 

The building Simon's office is in is located downtown and David orders his driver to stop right in front of it, despite the no-parking zone. He doesn't think that anyone cares anymore - and it's not like he'd care about the police. 

His driver waits right outside the door with an umbrella and David strides across the sidewalk to the building. He ignores the receptionist's nervous calls and makes his way over to the elevators. 

They take him up to Simon's floor and he walks confidently towards his corner office. Once again, he ignores the secretary calling out for him and just pushes Simon's office door open. He's with a colleague, but David just has to raise his eyebrows to make him kick the other guy out. 

"David," he says breathlessly, when the door closes. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" he asks brusquely. "I'm here to fix your mess."

"But..." Simon starts, but David holds up his hand, dropping into one of the leather chairs and crossing his legs. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't tell me that it's not a mess or that you have things under control. You don't, or Padalecki wouldn't be on his way to the city right now." He motions to the chair across from him. "Now, sit your ass down and tell me what you're planning on doing about that."

The tension is palpable inside the car when it rolls down the road towards the city. They don't know what awaits them and it makes Jared feel on edge. Jeff seems to feel the same. 

It started raining the moment they drove past the gate of the village and hasn't stopped for the last fifty minutes. Jared tries to concentrate on the sound of the wipers, so his mind won't run too far away from him. 

Jeff's knuckles have turned white against the steering wheel and Jared can see the tension in his brother's shoulders. He searches for something to say, but there's nothing. A part of him wishes he could discuss things with Jeff, get his opinion on everything he's found in his father's secret place. But he can't, not yet anyway. He's still not completely sure he can trust Jeff, that's why he couldn't bring himself to leave him with Jensen. 

They'd reached the city limits a little while ago and Jared wonders where everyone is. There are barely any cars on the highway and even less people on the sidewalks carrying on with their business. 

"It's even emptier than it was the last time I came here," Jeff growls. "Looks like they‘ve got people to either move to the human side of the city or move away completely."

"There's a human part of the city now?" Jared asks and Jeff nods seriously. 

"Whole west side of downtown; everything east is pretty much abandoned."

A cold shiver runs down Jared's spine and he nods tightly. "Well, maybe we'll go east then, look for Chris and Steve first. See if we can find anyone left from the pack maybe."

"You're the boss, Alpha." 

Jeff drives them further down the highway and then takes one of the off-ramps that takes them directly into the neighborhood Jared used to live in. It's shocking to see empty buildings and shops all over the place. There are a couple of burnt out cars standing at the side of the road and Jared feels a lump building in his throat. 

What the hell happened here? 

Just thinking about the people, humans and werewolves alike, who've been forced to run for their lives makes Jared furious. He clenches his fists and hits one of them against the dashboard. Jeff snarls. 

"I wish we could make sure they'll pay."

Jared nods. "We will, Jeff. We will."

They drive for a while without finding a living soul. A bus turns up right when they turn a corner. It's completely burned out too; its body black and the windows gone. It's blocking the street and Jared thinks they could probably go around the block, but then again Chris and Steve's apartment is only a few feet down the road. 

"You want me to turn around?"

Jared shakes his head. "No, we’ll walk."

"Alpha..."

Jared looks over to his brother. "Chris and Steve's place is just down the road. We’ll go and check it out, and then come back and drive to the police station."

"It's your call, Alpha."

They get out of the car and the air smells of burnt metal. Even the rain couldn't take away the smell. The heavy drops that accompanied them to the city have turned into a drizzle, but Jared feels like he's drenched in seconds, his clothes sticking uncomfortably to his skin. 

The apartment building that Chris and Steve live in is only a short walk away. It looks abandoned, but Jared still has hope. They make their way upstairs to find the door left ajar. That can't be a good sign. Jared slowly pushes it open, getting ready to fight if the intruder is still there. 

The place is silent, though. Not a peep comes from the chaos that's right in front of them. Furniture is turned over and drawers are pulled out, the contents scattered all over the floor. The TV is smashed and the pillows are slashed. 

It looks a lot like someone was looking for something. 

Jared steps across the items on the floor and kicks open the door to the bedroom. It's empty. The closet doors are wide open and the clothes and linens are scattered all over the floor. 

"What the fuck happened here?" Jeff wonders. 

"Fuck, if I know." Jared looks around but finds nothing that catches his interest. Nothing explains why someone would trash the place like this. 

On their way out they check the bathroom and the first thing that hits Jared is the smell of dried blood. It's faint, almost gone, but he can definitely still smell it. 

"Do you smell that?"

Jeff nods. "Blood. Not sure if it's Chris and/or Steve's, though. It's too faint."

"Let's just hope it's not them." Jared sighs and rubs a hand over his face. He promised Jensen he’d bring back his best friends and he always keeps his promises. "Let's check out the bar next. Maybe we‘ll find some clues there."

They go back to the car, but when they come around the burnt out bus, the car is gone. Jared frowns, looking around. He even wonders for a second if this is the right place, even though he knows exactly that it's the right place. 

"What the hell?" Jeff scowls. 

Jared's neck prickles and he spins around, searching the surroundings. It's feels like someone‘s watching them. 

"We should go," he says. 

"What? Someone stole our car, JT," Jeff grumbles and Jared almost smiles at the break of protocol, which is so completely uncommon for his brother. 

"I think they planned it."

Jeff frowns. "Why?" Jared raises his eyebrows and Jeff seems to get it. "They want you. Well, they won't get you, only over my dead body." He grabs Jared's arm and pulls him closer to the shadow of the building. "Let's go."

Jared feels his heart twitch at the display of protectiveness by his brother. It seems so completely genuine. He walks down the road sandwiched between the walls of the buildings and Jeff's tall frame. It really makes him wonder about things. 

"You'd really do that?" he asks after a while. Jeff looks at him confused and he clarifies, "Die for me?"

Jeff shrugs. "I'd rather not, but yeah, I'd do it. You're my brother and the Alpha. So yeah, I'd protect you with whatever it takes."

Jared swallows hard and nods slowly. "I... this is... I don't know what to say."

Jeff chuckles. "Just wait with the thank you until it happens." He bumps shoulders with Jared. "I'd rather we get back in one piece, though."

Jared smiles. "Yeah, me too."

They walk for a little while longer without encountering anyone else, but Jared's still feels like someone is watching them. He can't see anyone, though, and the rain is covering up every scent that could be there. 

Chris and Steve's bar is only just a few feet away, when Jared hears a faint click and a whoosh. Then he finds himself on the floor with Jeff above him, both hidden by a car now. The bullet has grazed the building next to them and Jared's eyes grow wide. 

"Stay down," Jeff whispers and climbs off him, looking around inconspicuously. He points at the north side of the street. "Someone's in one of those buildings shooting at us." 

Jared huffs out a breath. "No kidding. What're we gonna do now?"

"We are going to shift and then run to the subway exit over on the other side of the intersection. At least down there, they can't shoot us from above."

"But what about Chris and Steve? We need to check the place out. See if they're there."

Jeff shakes his head. "Alpha, it's too dangerous."

"Jeff..."

"Alpha, look across at the bar. You really think they're there?" 

Jared looks carefully over the hood of the car. The windows of the bar are smashed and it looks like there had been a fire. Jared's heart clenches in his chest. What happened to them? Where are they? Surely, they would have called if they needed help?

"Jeff, we need to make sure."

Jeff grabs his shoulders. "Look at me, Alpha. They're not there. Hopefully they got away before everything went to shit."

"I promised Jensen I‘d bring them back with me."

"JT, you need to pull it together. There's nothing we can do now. They're hopefully far, far away by now, and we can pray that they'll find their way to the village. But we have other things to worry about right now." He points at the buildings on the other side of the street. "For one, the sniper who wants to kill us."

Jared nods and gets himself together. He can't worry about Chris and Steve right now. First, he needs to worry about himself and his brother. He promised Jensen he‘d come back too and he won't be able to do that when some asshole shoots him. "Yeah, sorry, you're right. On your count."

Jeff counts to three. 

Jared shifts, ripping his clothes in the process, and jumps across the intersection in three big steps. He hears the bullets, feels the wind of them blowing past him, but he feels no pain. He's jumping down the stairs to the subway when he hears Jeff's loud, pained howl. 

He turns to see his brother right behind him, but there's some red on his coat. He's been hit and Jared feels the fury starting to burn in his veins, but Jeff blocks his way from running back out there. He huffs at Jared motioning for him to move further down the stairs and into the subway catacombs. 

Jared snarls, but complies. The station is empty and Jeff leads him into one of the tunnels before they both change back. Jeff's holding his shoulder and Jared leans forward to inspect the wound in the barely lit tunnel. 

"It's silver," Jeff grunts. "I can feel it."

"Shit," Jared curses. They need to get the bullet out or it'll poison Jeff further, before it slowly kills him. "I need to get the bullet out."

Jeff nods tightly. "Do it."

Jared looks at his fingers, which are full of dirt. But he can't really care about that now. Silver is fatal for his brother. A little dirt can be healed a lot better than keeping in a silver bullet for an hour or two, especially so close to the heart. 

"It'll hurt."

Jeff rolls his eyes. "Do it, Alpha."

Jared takes a deep breath and then pushes his thumb and pointer finger into the wound. Jeff stays still for the whole time, but Jared can see on his face how much pain he must be in. It takes him a while to find the bullet, but then he's able to pull it out. Jeff sags against the wall, his breath coming in pants. 

"I have it."

"Good," he grunts. "Let's go."

They make their way down the tunnel without really knowing where it might lead. Jeff has his arm around Jared's neck and Jared's supporting his weight. It's slowing them down and Jared notices how Jeff‘s gets slower with each passing minute; the silver is getting to him. The bullet might be out now, but the silver that is already in his body is weakening him. They won't be able to go much further. 

A light grows at the end of the tunnel and Jared hopes for a station, something, somewhere he can take Jeff, so he can let his body heal. But after a couple of minutes Jared realizes the light is moving. It's moving towards them. 

They can't fight like this, or Jared can, but he can't fight and protect Jeff at the same time and Jeff is too weak to change and fight. So Jared looks for an exit or a place to hide. There's a door leading to a maintenance room a couple of feet away and Jared drags Jeff over to it. It's unlocked and Jared lets out a relieved breath when he can open the door without any noise. 

He leans Jeff against the wall and closes the door, before changing into his wolf form. He can ambush an intruder better this way. 

There are footsteps on the other side of the door a moment later and Jared tightens his body, gets ready to attack.

But when the door opens he just stares at the familiar face that's looking him right in the eye. 

_It's cold and Jensen shivers. His head is fuzzy with sleep and the beginning of a headache, and his eyelids feel too heavy when he tries to open them. He wants to reach for the blanket and bury deeper into the bed, maybe cuddle up to Jared for some warmth. But his arms don't move. He tries harder, but nothing happens._

_His heartbeat picks up and his breath comes in quick pants. What's happening? Why can't he move?_

_There's a voice all of a sudden, right next to his ear. "Calm down or we‘ll need to sedate you."_

_He knows that voice and it sends shivers down his spine. "Please," he whispers, trying to open his eyes again. Slowly, oh so slowly, they open and he realizes that he's back in that room and shackled to the bed._

_Oh god, no._

_"No, please. What do you want?"_

_There are two people standing a few feet away from him and right now they're completely ignoring him, talking in hushed voices. It's hard to understand through the haziness in his mind, but Jensen suddenly knows that it's important for him to know what they're saying._

_So Jensen lies back, closes his eyes, and concentrates on the voices. It's a mumble and there is the occasional word that Jensen understands but has no meaning. The fuzziness in his head increases and Jensen fights against it. If he could just hold on._

_Other voices penetrate his mind all of a sudden and he feels himself slip away from the conversation of the two guys. No, he needs to stay, needs to know what they're saying._

_Jensen's about to give up, when he finally hears the men say something about experiments, and that there'll be others, but Simon will not be happy._

Jensen jerks awake, sitting up straight at once. Sarah and Sherry look at him with shocked eyes. He must have fallen asleep on the couch, after he put the pups down for their nap. 

"Jensen? You okay?" Sarah asks and he nods, rubbing his eyes. 

"I need to call Jake Anderson."

He jumps to his feet and rushes to his phone. He searches his contacts with shaking fingers and presses the button once he finds Jake's number. It rings four times and Jensen nervously rocks back and forth on his heels the whole time. 

"Jensen?" Jake answers, sounding confused. He probably doesn't know about Gerald, or maybe he does since his step-father is a werewolf too. Jensen isn't sure. 

"I remembered something."

"Okay," Jake says. "What is it?"

"They were talking about someone named Simon and experiments and that there'll be others. I didn't... I'm sorry I didn't remember before." 

"It's okay, Jensen. Anything else?"

"No." Jensen shakes his head, even though Jake can't see him. "No, that's it. Does that help?"

"Every little detail is important, Jensen. And now we have a name." Jake sighs. "Thank you, Jensen."

"What about your mom, Jake? Did you find her?"

"Yeah, we did. Or y'know, they found us. They kicked her out in front of the hospital, just like you and all the others. She's dehydrated, but they're sure that she'll be okay eventually."

Jensen lets out a deep breath. "That's good." He pauses. "You think that's what they were talking about when they said 'there'll be others'?"

"Could be. It does seem likely."

"Shit," Jensen breathes. "If I had just remembered before."

"You've been through a lot, Jensen. Don't blame yourself for not remembering," Jake says. "So, I heard about the Alpha. I'm sorry. How're you holding up?"

"It's hard. Jared's Alpha now and he just left for the city; trying to see if he can find a way to fix this mess."

"Jared's in the city?" Jake asks and Jensen wonders if he imagines the worry in his voice. 

"Yeah, he left about two hours ago."

There's a voice in the background and Jake says, "I'm sorry, Jensen. Duty calls. I need to go."

"Oh, sure. Of course. I just wanted to tell you."

"Thank you, Jensen. I'll see you soon hopefully."

They say goodbye and Jensen disconnects the call. He turns around and sees that Sherry and Sarah are still watching him with wide eyes. 

"It'll be okay," he says. "Jake knows now and hopefully my memories will help to end all this." 


	9. Chapter 8

It's eerily silent outside, the sun hidden behind the heavy rain clouds that have been covering the sky all day. 

It's not even a whole day since Jared's been gone and Jensen feels like he's going crazy because they're apart. They haven't been apart for more than Jared's work hours since the kidnapping and even then, Jared was practically right around the corner, and not over an hour away in a city that's trying to drive away all the werewolves. 

Jensen shivers and wraps his arms around his body to protect himself from the chill out on the porch. 

His family, joined by Sophia and Chad, are inside, cleaning up after dinner, but he needed to escape for a little while. The tension in the room was almost unbearable, but standing out on the front porch, looking out over the empty street and listening to the non-existent noises - even the birds have stopped chirping - he isn't sure this is any better. 

"Next time you better tell one of us you're coming out here, Beta."

Jensen looks up and sees Matt, one of his two new bodyguards or whatever Jared calls them, making his way over to him. He met Matt and Justin this morning and Jensen likes them, even though he isn't sure if Jared, Jeff and Chad aren't taking it a little too far with having these two patrolling the house twenty-four-seven. 

"I'm fine, Matt," he says, feeling a little annoyed at being disturbed out here. 

Matt raises his eyebrows. "Hey, I get it." He shrugs. "I care about my balls getting ripped off if something happens to you, though. The Alpha made himself pretty clear what'll happen when he comes back and something‘s happened to his family."

Jensen snorts, but his heart fills with warmth at the thought that Jared issued some very creative threats should something happen to them. "I'm sure he did." 

"I'd probably do the same if I were him," Matt says. "It's not good what's happening right now."

Jensen shakes his head. "No, it really isn‘t."

"Can I tell you something, Beta?" Jensen nods. "It's not your fault." Jensen blinks and looks over at Matt, surprised. "I may not have been here when everything went to shit, but my mom kept me up to date. With all due respect, this would have happened with or without you. It was just a matter of time."

"Maybe," Jensen says slowly. "It does feel like my fault, though." He doesn't know why he tells Matt this, he doesn't even really know him. But it feels good talking to him. 

"You and the Alpha are soulmates. That's something you can't fight. The universe seems to get that." Matt smiles. "Or it wouldn‘t be possible for werewolves and humans to mate again, right? The only people not getting it are some narrow-minded assholes who've forgotten about our heritage."

"Well, it's been over five-hundred-years. I guess people are allowed to forget."

Matt laughs before he gets serious again. "You should never forget where you've come from. It's in your blood."

Jensen nods slowly, thinking about where he came from - a narrow-minded bigoted family consisting of assholes. 

"Doesn't mean you have to make the same mistakes," Matt adds quietly. "Remembering just helps you not to turn into them."

Jensen looks over at Matt, who has a stern look on his face. He gets the feeling that Matt is not talking about Jensen and his family. "It does," he agrees. 

A small smile appears on Matt's face and then he straightens his shoulders. "You should go back inside, Beta. I need to check the perimeter and check in with Justin who's guarding the house."

Jensen nods and takes one last deep breath. Something hangs in the air that makes him frown and it seems he‘s not the only to smell it because Matt cocks his head and takes a deep breath too. 

"Matt, is that...?"

"Blood?" Matt nods. "It is."

A shiver runs down Jensen's spine. Why would the air smell of blood if nothing had happened? Something must have caused the smell. 

A second later an inhuman scream pierces the night making Jensen jump. Matt is on alert immediately, calling out for Justin to get his butt up front. Another scream echoes through the night and Jensen's blood feels like it might freeze in his veins at the agony he's hearing. 

"Where's it coming from?" he asks, ripping his clothes from his body. "Can you locate it?"

"Beta, what are you doing?"

"Yes, Jen. What the hell?" Chad asks, after storming out onto the porch. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going out there," Jensen says determinedly. "Someone might need our help."

"The hell you are," Chad says and steps in front of him, but Jensen pushes him back. 

"Get out of my way, Chad. _Right the fuck now_. I'm pack Beta and I'm going." He looks at Matt. "Can you locate it?"

Matt nods, standing straight. "Yes."

"Then lead the way."

"Jensen..."

Jensen turns and snarls at Chad before he changes into his wolf form. It only takes a minute before Matt and Chad are joining him on all fours. Justin offers to stay at the house, keeping the rest of the family safe. 

"Jeff?!"

Jared blinks, once, twice. But it's still Jeff Morgan standing in the doorway of the maintenance room he‘d pulled his brother into. 

"Hello, Jared." Jeff Morgan looks out the door and then turns back to face Jared. "C'mon, we need to leave."

"What?"

"Jared, I'll explain everything later, but right now, we need to get your brother out of here and somewhere safe."

"Is there somewhere safe?" Jared asks skeptically and Jeff Morgan chuckles. 

"C'mon. I'll help you."

Jeff's passed out by now and they pick him up and carry him out into the tunnel and down from where Jeff Morgan came. 

"How did you find us?"

"Shh," Jeff whispers. "I promise I‘ll explain everything, but not now."

Jared huffs out a breath but keeps his mouth shut. Jeff Morgan leads them through the jumble of tunnels and paths in the underground of Seattle, until they get to a door marked 'Warning! Electricity'. He pushes it open and then punches in a security code at the door that's right behind the entrance. 

Jared frowns. When they step through the second door there's a whole new part of Seattle’s underground that Jared wasn't even aware was there. 

"Where are we?"

"Next to the subway," Jeff says. "Someone found an old map in the library."

"Someone?" Jared asks skeptically. 

"Jared, you need to trust me a little on this. It's safe, for now." 

Jeff leads them around a corner and Jared stops dead in his tracks, there are about sixty to seventy people in the room. There are sleeping places made out of blankets and the people are huddled together in between suitcases and cardboard boxes, talking quietly. 

They stop, looking at Jeff Morgan, Jared, and Jeff's body hanging limply between them, with scared, wide eyes. 

"What is this?"

"This is our safe place," Jeff says, motioning to Jared to help carry over his brother to one of the few cots standing around. "Put him down."

Jeff looks around. "Maggie," he calls and a teenaged girl, no older than fourteen or fifteen comes over. She gives Jared a shy smile, before kneeling down next to Jeff. "Can you get me some water and something to sew this up?"

She nods. "Sure."

"Jeff..." Jared shakes his head feeling at a loss. "Why aren't these people at home?"

Jeff looks up at him. "What home, Jared? There is nothing left. Those people lived in houses that were burnt to the ground or had connections to the werewolf community and therefore lost everything they owned. Some fled the city, if they had somewhere to go, but not everyone did."

"I don't... and all because of what happened between Jensen and me?"

Jeff shrugs. "You're putting too much importance on that, Jared. If it hadn't been you, it would have been somebody else and things would have still ended up the way they did: right here."

"I'm gonna fix this, Jeff. This is not how life's supposed to be."

Jeff Morgan looks at Jared intently. "You should start calling me JD, kid. That's what people around here call me."

Maggie is back with the water, a sewing needle and some twine. "Here, JD."

"Thank you, sweetheart." He looks first at her and then at Jared. "That's Jared Padalecki, Maggie. He's Gerald's son. Maggie went to the youth center your dad supported."

She looks up at him. "Your father was a very kind man."

Jared swallows hard. So they heard. "He was."

"He only had good things to say about you," Maggie continues. "Told us that you'd take over the pack one day. Have you?"

Jared nods. "Yes and I swear I'll do whatever lies in my power to fix this and get us all our lives back."

Maggie smiles a little. "That'd be nice."

"All sewed up," JD announces. "Now we only have to wait until the silver leaves his body. You did good getting the bullet out when you did."

"He saved my life," Jared says slowly. 

"He's your brother," JD says. "He loves you."

Jared swallows hard. "I know." And he does. He's sure now that someone set Jeff up to make his dad question his loyalty. Because this Jeff would never have done anything to harm his family. 

"Here, drink something. And then you can have some of my clothes."

Jared blinks, looking down at himself. He'd totally forgotten that he's still naked, after shifting and ripping his clothes. 

JD chuckles. "Don't sweat it. They're used to the indecency of werewolves."

Jared can't help but laugh at that, but is grateful nonetheless when JD pulls out some pants and a shirt that almost fit him. He takes a sip of the water and sits down on the ground, leaning against Jeff's cot. 

"You said you'd explain. I think the time has come for you to tell me what's going on."

JD nods slowly. "Jensen called Jake Anderson. We've been in contact for some time now. He called. Told me to keep an eye out. One of my scouts said he'd seen you and your brother roaming the streets and that he‘d heard a shot. So I came to find you."

"Jensen? Why did he call Jake? Is everything okay at home?"

JD holds up his hands. "Everything's fine as far as I know. He called to tell Jake something important about the case of the kidnapped werewolves. Told him that you were making your way into the city." JD pauses. "Who else knew?"

Jared shakes his head. "Nobody. Jeff, Chad, our families, but nobody who would want to kill us."

"Well somebody did," JD reasons. "They killed your father, so I'm thinking they're not above killing you or your family."

A shiver runs down Jared's spine. He knew all that before, but having someone lay it out like that makes it so much more real. 

"Who's them?" he asks and JD lets out a deep breath. 

"Believe me, if we knew. they wouldn't be breathing anymore. We suspect Rupert Harris has something to do with it but so far mine and Jake’s investigation have brought up nothing."

"He's the mayor, though. And he hates werewolves," Jared says and JD nods. 

"That's true, but we can't link anything to him directly. So if he gives the orders, he’s covering his tracks very well."

"I wanna go see him."

JD huffs out a laugh. "That's insane! That's like walking right into the lion's den."

"I need to see him. Show him that we're still up and around, that he didn't drive us away, not all of us."

"Jared..."

"You can't say anything to stop me. I'm going."

JD sighs. "You should take someone with you. See Jake beforehand and maybe go together. He knows his way around the safe places in the city at least."

Jared nods. "Okay. I can do that." He looks at Jeff, who's still knocked out. "Do me a favor?" JD looks at him with raised eyebrows. "Take him back to the village. He can rest there. It's also a safe place for all of you."

JD shook his head. "I'm not leaving."

Jared looks at him intently. "What about everyone else?"

"I could probably talk them into leaving. The village is safe, right?"

Jared nods. "As safe as any place can be right now."

"Good." JD stands up. "Y'know what that means, right?" Jared frowns. "I'm coming with you."

"JD, no..."

"Yes, if you want to find your way around these tunnels you need help."

Jared rubs a hand over his face. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

JD laughs bitterly. "Look around you, Jared. It's way too late for that."

Jared does look around him and he knows JD is right. These people have had their lives ripped right out of their hands and everything turned upside down without anyone standing up for them and fighting for their right to live how they want to. 

"Hey, JD. Have you seen Chris and Steve? Y'know, the guys who own _Kane's_?"

JD stays silent for a moment and shakes his head. "No. I've seen their burnt out bar, though. Thought they'd left."

Jared nods and hopes that that is what they did. He'll never forgive himself if anything happened to them. 


	10. Chapter 9

Jensen's running. The sound of his, Matt's and Chad's paws on the wet ground the only ones echoing through the night. 

The smell of blood hangs heavy in the air, and Jensen feels the pit in his stomach grow. Something horrible must have happened for the smell to be so prominent. 

Matt leads them through the brush quickly and Jensen knows that he'd be completely lost if it weren't for him. Chad's panting hard next to him and Jensen can feel his annoyance at Jensen's decision rolling off of him in waves. 

They will have to talk about this later. 

It feels like a long time before Matt stops and shifts back into his human form. Jensen and Chad do the same and follow Matt's motions to keep hidden behind the bushes in front of them. 

He pulls the leaves aside, giving way to a sight that makes Jensen's blood freeze in his veins. On the dirt road in front of them a car is parked, its windshield covered in blood spatters. Even in the dark, Jensen can see the arm that's hanging out of the open driver's door. 

Without a doubt he knows that that person is dead. 

Jensen attempts to move, but Matt holds him back. 

"Wait," he whispers. "This could be a trap."

Jensen blinks and shakes his head. "A trap for what?"

"For you." Matt looks at him intently and a cold shiver runs down Jensen's spine. 

"He's right," Chad says. "We should go back, get some more wolves to return with us."

"No." Jensen shakes his head. "We can't just leave whoever's in that car."

"Beta..."

"Jensen, you know as well as I do that whoever's in there is already dead," Chad says seriously. "You can smell it, can't you?"

Jensen hangs his head. "We should at least check if they're alone. Maybe someone else is hurt."

Matt sighs. "I'll go. Check the surroundings." He looks sternly at Jensen. "Just wait here until I return."

He shifts back into his wolf form, white and gray fur covering his skin, in an instant. A moment later he's gone, leaving Chad and Jensen alone behind the bush. 

"What's going on, Chad? Why do you two think that this is a trap?"

Chad shrugs. "There's a traitor among us and the powers that be in the city want all werewolves dead. It's just the logical conclusion that they would move against you while the Alpha's in the city."

Jensen cocks his head; something in Chad's posture tells him that this is not all. "What did Jared tell you that he didn't tell me?"

Chad looks at him surprised. "Nothing."

Jensen chuckles humorlessly. "Right." He pauses. "I know he wants to protect me; thinks that by keeping me out of the loop he'll keep me and the pups safe. He's wrong though."

"Jensen..."

"No, all it does is make me worry more, having me constantly look over my shoulder and wondering if I'll ever see my mate again."

"He'll be back."

Jensen sighs. "You don't know that. Nobody knows what’s going on in the city"

A howl cuts through the night and Jensen jumps. It's Matt. He exchanges a look with Chad and then they're both shifting, charging into the bush and the direction Matt's howl came from. They find him only a few seconds later. 

He's standing above a body, snarling at it when it tries to move. Jensen slows and makes his way over to Matt carefully. The body is actually a beautiful woman, her soft features contorted in fear and stained with tears. He changes back into his human form. 

"Matt!" he calls. "Get off her."

Matt obeys reluctantly, stepping away and then shifting into his human form. The woman crawls back until her back hits a tree. 

"Please, don't hurt me. Please."

Jensen kneels down and shakes his head. "We're not gonna hurt you. We came to help. What happened?"

Her blond hair falls into her face when she starts sobbing. She reaches up to push it away and Jensen sees that her hands are covered in blood. He reaches for them before he can stop himself, wrapping his fingers around delicate wrists. 

"Are you hurt?"

She shakes her head, shaking beneath his fingers. "No. It's my husband's. He was... Oh god..." she lets out another sob and Jensen's heart breaks for her. 

"Chad, go back to the village and get a car here." Chad looks like he wants to argue but Jensen just stares at him sternly. "Now!"

The leaves and branches crack beneath his feet when he leaves. 

"Have you seen him?" The woman asks. "Is he... he's dead, right?"

Jensen feels sadness wash over him. "I'm sorry," he whispers. She starts crying again and Jensen wraps her up in his arms, trying to give her a little comfort. 

"Beta..." Matt starts but Jensen stops him with a stern look.

"Not now."

After a little while the woman stops shaking in Jensen's arms and pulls away, wiping at her eyes seemingly embarrassed. 

"You're werewolves. Why are you helping me?"

Jensen raises his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I'm human."

"So?" Jensen asks and smiles. "We don't care if you're a werewolf or a human. You're a person that needs help, so we help."

"Lucas … he didn't want to live in the city anymore, said it wasn't safe." She sobs. "Yet, it was the woods that killed him."

Jensen squeezes her shoulder gently. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"We wanted to stop for the night, get some rest. There was a group of five men; they accused us of being werewolves. Lucas told them to leave us alone, but one of them had a knife. He stabbed Luke..." Her voice wavers, but she pulls herself together again. "I ran, hid in the bushes, until he found me." She nods at Matt. 

Jensen exchanges a look with Matt and his bodyguard's eyes mirror the concern in Jensen's. "I'm very sorry that this happened to you. We're gonna take you back to our village. You can rest there. What's your name?"

"Adrienne."

Jensen smiles. "I'm Jensen and this is Matt. You're safe now."

It feels like an eternity before Chad returns with the car, and they pack up Adrienne and drive back. Jensen shows her to one of the guest rooms in the house and tells her to rest. 

"We'll see you in the morning."

Adrienne smiles sadly. "Thank you. For everything."

Jensen nods and then leaves, meeting with Chad, Matt and Justin - who's been filled in about what had happened just now. 

"So, what do you think?" he asks. 

"We need to go out there," Matt says. "Search the woods; make sure that the village is still secure. If there really is a group out there, we need to make sure that they're not posing a threat."

"I agree with, Matt," Chad says. "Also, we should check out Adrienne's story. Go back to the car and see what happened to her husband."

"You think she lied?" Jensen asks. 

Chad shrugs. "I'm saying everything is possible right now."

Jensen knows Chad's right. It still makes him shiver with cold at the idea that Adrienne is not who she says she is. He remembers Jared's words before they parted: Be careful who you trust. 

"I want someone outside her door at all times."

"We'll make sure of that," Matt says. "We should get some sleep ourselves. And start the search in the morning."

Jensen nods, covering a yawn with his hand. "Good night, then."

Before he walks into his and Jared's bedroom, he stops at the pups' room. They're lying sleeping in their beds and Jensen caresses their warm cheeks. 

"I promise you'll be safe. Your papa and I will make sure of it."

JD is leading Jared through the tunnels; one looking just like the other and without JD, Jared would have already been lost. 

Jeff woke up shortly before Jared left and he was only convinced to let JD accompany Jared when he got up and was barely able to stand, still too weak from the silver flowing through his veins. 

He had grumblingly agreed to go back to the village and take the people in the tunnels with him. 

Now, while Jared and JD are making their way to the police department to meet with Jake, Jeff is looking for a way to get out of the city. Jared just hopes that there won't be another attack. 

"They'll be fine," JD says and Jared looks over at him and nods. 

"Sure."

"You worry too much."

Jared snorts. "It's been a worrying time."

JD looks at him intently. "I'm very sorry about your father. He did what he could to save the people in the city."

Jared nods. "I know. I'll find whoever killed him and they’ll pay for what they did."

They keep walking in silence, until JD points at a nondescript door. "We're here. Let me go up and get Jake down here so we can talk." He reaches for the handle before turning back to Jared. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Jared smiles a little. "I'll try."

JD nods, seemingly satisfied, and then he's gone, leaving Jared alone in the barely lit tunnel. Jared thinks of what Jensen's doing right now, if he and the pups are safe. He misses them like a limb and he can't wait to get back to them. But first he'll have to get to other things. 

The door opens a little while later, revealing JD and Jake. Jared smiles when he sees the detective. The smile is returned and they hug quickly. 

"It's good to see you alive. Heard about the shooting in the city."

"Jeff saved my life."

Jake nods. "I'm glad he did."

"JD said Jensen called you. What did he tell you?"

Jake chuckles. "Right to business, then? Very well. He told me about things he remembered from the time he was kidnapped. There's a name. Simon. He remembered the people in the room with him talking about the guy."

"Simon?"

"Yeah." Jake nods. "Does it ring a bell?"

Jared shakes his head, as does Jeff. "No."

"There's a reason you wanted so see me, right?" Jake asks. "What is it? Maybe it’ll help with finding this Simon."

Jared nods. "I found things in my father's secret place. The name of a company: Sunrise Ltd. Also there was a Latin text talking about a group called The Circle. They’ve been trying to kill off all werewolves ever since the Dark Ages. My father thinks that they're responsible for the chaos right now."

He pulls out his necklace and the little USB device that's stuck to the end. "Here, it's all I was able to carry with me. But it holds scans of the papers I found."

Jake takes it. "I'll see what I can do with it." He cocks his head and looks at Jared. "Now, JD has told me of your insane idea to go and visit Rupert Harris."

"I have to talk to him," Jared insists. "He needs to know that we won't just lie down and die because he said so."

"I thought so." Jake sighs. "I can probably get you through the city and to his office building. Tomorrow morning would probably be the best time. Surprise him when he gets there."

Jared nods. "Okay."

"You two wanna stay with me tonight?" Jake asks. "Here's the key to my apartment. JD knows the way."

Jared reaches for the key chain. "Thank you."

Jake smiles. "Don't worry about it. I have to work a few more hours, but I'll be home later. We'll talk then. Maybe I'll have been able to do something with your information by then."

They say goodbye and JD leads them back into the tunnels. It's about half-an-hour to Jake's apartment and Jared is glad when they get there without further complications. He wants to call Jensen, wants to hear his voice, but he doesn't know if it's safe. So he pushes the thoughts from his mind and takes a shower instead. 

The warm water does nothing to calm his nerves, though. Instead his brain is trying to come up with ideas about The Circle and Sunrise Ltd. He hopes Jake will be successful finding information about both. 

He's looking out of his family’s living room window. It's still early but Ackles is already up, walking across the street with the hick Chad and one of the guys that’s just got back from overseas. 

His hate swells in his chest, seeing the half-breed walking freely through the village. Instead, Ackles should be paying for tainting their pure blood lines with inferior ones. He's no pack Beta as far as Judas is concerned. He could never be anything but the dirt under Judas' shoes. Ackles doesn't deserve to live freely. 

Judas wrinkles his nose in disgust. 

After the failed shooting, Simon sent him back to the village to keep an eye on the scum his pack mates look at with glistening eyes. They like Ackles and it turns Judas' stomach upside down just thinking about socializing with the man. 

But Simon forbade him to do anything to Ackles, ordered him to keep away and just keep watch. It's not Judas' fault that Padalecki and his little bitch came back. He did what he had to do in poisoning the Alpha, but Simon doesn't see that. He blames Judas for Padalecki taking over the pack. But there was nothing he could have done about it; his father maybe, but not him. 

"James? What are you doing?"

He spins around to see his father standing in the doorway. James shrugs. "Pack Beta is on the streets and people are falling all over themselves to greet him."

"People like him." His father's voice is full of distaste for the pack Beta, yet James knows that his father is too weak to do anything about it. 

"He doesn't deserve it. He's tainted our blood. He's the reason we are where we are."

"Him and Jared." His father nods seriously. "But we tried to avoid that. There's nothing much we can do now."

James snorts, feeling anger starting to burn in his belly at his father's idleness. He won't just stand by and see the pack, his pack, succumb to a bitch like Jensen Ackles. 


	11. Chapter 10

It's almost 10 a.m. when the door to Jake's apartment opens. Jared jumps up from where he's been sitting on the couch, rocking his legs up and down nervously. Jake looks exhausted; dark circles beneath his eyes betray the smile that he shoots them. 

"Sorry, there was an emergency."

"It's okay," JD says, holding a cup of coffee out for him. "Here, I'm sure you can use it."

Jake smiles gratefully and Jared does everything not to jump out of his skin at their casualness, as if there weren't more pressing matters to discuss. 

He waits until Jake has taken at least three sips from his coffee, before he asks, "So, did you find anything?"

A dark look appears on Jake's face and he nods. "I did. Sunrise Ltd. is situated offshore, but it's listed as the owner of several office buildings and warehouses all over the world. Four of them right here in the city. The CEO is a man named Simon Adams."

"Simon," Jared whispers. 

Jake nods. "Yeah, I agree with you that it would be a hell of a coincidence if that wasn’t the Simon Jensen talked about. Yet, Simon Adams is a ghost. There’s no information on him; according to our cross-researches and several databases, this man doesn't exist."

"So it's a shell corporation with a fake name on the door?" JD asks. 

"That's what I'd say."

"But the warehouses; we can look at them, right? See what they're doing with them?"

Jake looks at Jared and pulls a printout of his pocket. "Here’re the addresses. But we must be clear that this is off the record. We won't be getting any support if something goes wrong."

Jared swallows and looks over to JD. The risk that something could happen, that one or even all of them wouldn’t make it out in one piece, is immense and Jared won't decide for either JD or Jake. He'd do it alone if he had to. 

"Don't look at me like that, kid. I have nothing to lose."

Jake sighs. "It's settled then. We go tonight."

"What about your job?" Jared asks. 

"I'll call in sick." Jake yawns. "Is it okay if I go and lie down for an hour or two before we go and visit Harris?"

Jared lets out a deep breath and nods. Jake won't be any good to them if he's dead on his feet; and it won't make any difference if they wait for another two hours. 

Jake makes his way to the bedroom, but stops right in front of the door, grabbing something out of his jeans pocket. 

"Jared?" Jared raises his eyebrows at him questioningly when he throws a phone towards him. "Call your mate. I'm sure he's been waiting to hear from you. It's a secured line."

Jared smiles and nods gratefully. 

The village is quiet and Jensen realizes with a start that it's because the pack and the people they accommodate trust him and Jared. He's walking across the main street of their little hometown when the thought crosses his mind and it almost knocks him off his feet.

He hasn't really realized what's been happening over the last week; people coming up to him, pack or not, telling him that they're glad he and Jared are back, and that they believe that things will get better now. 

Jared was wrong; these people hold more trust in them then they do themselves. 

The realization doesn't help to lift the weight Jensen feels on his shoulders. What if they can't fix this? What if they can't do anything but run in the end? What if they're not the saviors everyone thinks they are?

The hairs on his neck stand up all of a sudden and Jensen shivers. He knows he's being watched. He's felt this feeling before. This time, though, he knows where to look. 

Mark and his son are staring at him through their living room window. The angry look on Mark's face is not a surprise, but James is looking at him with a mixture of disgust and open hatred on his face. The intensity of the stare is sending shivers down his back and Jensen shrugs his shoulders and resumes his walk towards his house. 

He can't shake the memory of the look in James' eyes, though. 

Sophia is sitting on the porch, all four pups in her sight. Ali and Colin are in their playpen, while Lydia and Caleb are practicing standing on their wobbly legs. 

"Hey," Jensen says and smiles. He drops a kiss to his best friend's temple before kissing his children and taking them out of the playpen, sitting them on his lap. "Chad still out there?"

Chad, Matt and several others left this morning to go looking for the group of people Adrienne talked about, and to check out the crime scene in daylight. Jensen still feels bad about mistrusting her. But Chad's right, better safe than sorry. 

Sophia nods and Jensen can feel the tension roll off her body. "He'll be fine, as will the others," he says, patting her leg. 

"What's the world coming to? I just wanna feel safe again."

Jensen sighs, hugging his children closer. He presses a kiss to both their heads and takes in their unique smell. 

"I know," he says softly. "I know."

There's a commotion down on the street and Jensen lifts his head to see better when one of the wolves guarding the gate comes rushing down the driveway. 

"Beta. You must see this."

Jensen sets down the pups, and Sherry, who's probably heard all the noise, comes out of the front door, nodding both at him and Sophia. 

"Go, I'll watch the pups."

At that, Jensen rushes down the front steps and runs after Daniel with Sophia close behind him. They get to the gate to see two school buses driving up the road to the village. The first bus stops and Jensen moves towards it when the door opens. 

Jeff stumbles down the stairs and Jensen catches him. "Jeff?! What the hell happened? Is Jared with you?"

"Hey, we got attacked in the city. Jared's fine. He's with JD Morgan and Jake Anderson right now. He sent me back because of the gunshot wound."

Jensen's eyes widen in shock. "Gunshot wound?" He looks Jeff up and down, realizing that he's holding his side. He turns to Sophia. "Go, get Doc Beaver. Hurry."

"We found all these people in the tunnels underneath the city. They need a safe place to stay," Jeff says, sounding exhausted.

"We'll take care of it." Jensen smiles. "You'll be fine, too." He turns to Daniel. "Hey, please make sure that these people are taken care of. Take them to the council building; make sure that they have enough water and something to eat."

"Of course, Beta."

"I'll be by later to talk to them."

He winds Jeff's arm around his shoulder and helps him over to their house. "You say Jared's fine?"

"Yes, he's good. JD and Jake will make sure he stays that way."

Jensen shakes his head. "I should have gone with you."

Jeff shakes his head. "No. You might have ended up dead."

"Did you find Chris and Steve?"

Jeff looks pained and shakes his head. "The apartment was empty and the bar has been burned to the ground."

Jensen swallows hard. He wants to punch something, scream, rush out there and look for them himself, but he does none of these things. He's pack Beta, he needs to be here. He gets that now. 

"I'm sorry, Beta."

Jensen shakes his head. "They're not dead. I can feel it. I just wish they'd find their way here."

The moment they get to the house, Sarah runs out the door. "What happened?" she calls, skidding to a halt right in front of her mate.

"I got shot. I'm a hero," Jeff says and smirks. 

Sarah's eyes widen in shock. "What?! You got shot? How?"

"I'm fine, or I will be," Jeff soothes and wraps his arms around her. "We got attacked. They used silver bullets."

"Silver?" 

"It's okay, baby. Jared got it out. I just feel a little exhausted. I'll be fine in a couple of days, though."

Sarah shakes his head. "When will this stop?"

"The Alpha is working on that."

"Oh my god! What happened?" Jensen looks over Jeff's shoulder and sees Adrienne standing on the porch watching them. "Did he get attacked by those guys too?"

Jeff frowns and Jensen rushes to explain. "Adrienne and her husband left the city. They were attacked by a group of men when they stopped for the night. We found Adrienne last night."

"What about her husband?"

Jensen shakes his head and Jeff's face falls. "I'm sorry," he tells Adrienne, who is close to crying again. 

"Why don't we go inside? I'm sure a little bit of rest would be good for all of us."

They barely make it to the living room before Sophia returns with Doc Beaver and Jeff is pushed down onto the couch, his mother and his mate hovering over him the whole time. Doc Beaver confirms what Jeff had already said: he'll be fine in a couple of days. Jared got the bullet out before it could do real damage. 

When it's clear that Jeff will really be okay, Jensen excuses himself and locks himself in Jared's office. He's kept his emotions on lock-down for the last few hours if not days, but now he just lets them out. Hot tears roll down his cheeks and his body shakes with hard sobs. He feels anger burning in his veins and he wishes he could just scream it all out. But there are people who rely on him to keep it together. 

It takes him a long time to stop and get himself together again. His tears are finally dried and he's ready to return to the world, when the phone on the desk rings. He jerks a little at the sound and his hand shakes when he picks it up. 

"Hello?"

"Jen, baby, it's me."

"Jay? Oh thank god. Are you okay? When are you coming home?"

Jared chuckles a little at the other end of the line. "I'm fine. I have a few things I need to do first, but I really miss you and the pups. How are they?"

"They're fine. Missing you, though. I miss you too."

Jared sighs. "Gosh, I really want to kiss you right now."

Jensen smiles a little. "I'd let you." He pauses. "Jeff got here an hour ago. Doc Beaver checked him out. He'll be fine."

He can hear Jared let out a relieved breath. "Thank god. Make sure he rests."

Jensen chuckles. "Your mom and Sarah are already on that task." He sighs. "So tell me how it’s going in the city? Other than getting attacked and shot at."

"We've found something," Jared says. "I can't really tell you over the phone. But we hope that we can end all of this soon enough."

"I hope so too."

"When I get back we'll have so much sex you won't be able to walk right for a week," Jared says, his voice dropping lower and sending a shiver of want down Jensen's spine. 

"I can't wait for it."

"I love you, Jen. So much."

"I love you too. Just make sure you come back to me in one piece, okay?"

"Yes." Jared lets out a deep breath. "Give the pups a kiss from me."

"I will. Be careful."

"I'll call again soon."

They disconnect the call after another round of 'I love you's' and Jensen sits down in the leather chair, resting his head in his lap. How did they get here? How did they turn out to be the ones that need to save the world?

It's afternoon when Jake wakes and they make their way across the city to the office building of Summer & Harris. Jared feels calmer since the call with Jensen. It had also made it clear that they need to make sure this thing will be settled fast, because he can't stand being without his mate for much longer. 

"Did your databases have any information about The Circle?" Jared asks. "You didn't say anything about it this morning."

"Just what you’ve already said and what was on the paper; that they're a secret society founded in the Dark Ages to hunt down werewolves. The core consists of twelve people, but they have a lot more doing their dirty work. As far as we could find out, they all go by code names so nobody really knows who the other is in real life."

Jared blinks. "What code names?"

Jake sighs. "Like Simon."

JD huffs out a breath. "Knew that this bastard had something to do with all this."

"Guess that's the man we need to find," Jared agrees. "Anyone want to bet that Richard Harris at least knows of the guy?"

"He probably won't tell us even if we ask nicely."

"No," Jared shakes his head. "He probably won't."

A hand wraps around Jared's bicep and he looks at JD. "Don't do anything stupid, Jared. He's not worth it."

Jared pulls free. "Our freedom and safety is worth it, though."

They reach the building a little later and Jared makes his way right to the reception. "My name is Jared Padalecki and I want to talk to Rupert Harris."

The eyes of the receptionist almost fall out they get so big and she nods. "I'll call him." Jared turns around to JD and Jake, seeing that behind them the security guys have taken notice too. "Mr. Harris is ready to see you. Please take the elevator up to the 52nd floor."

Jared nods, motions for JD and Jake to follow him, and makes his way towards the elevators. This is crazy, he knows it is. But he won't just hide for the rest of his life, even if it's highly likely that more security guards are waiting upstairs. 

The elevator doors open and the floor is empty but for a middle-aged woman with brown hair and an expensive looking suit waiting for them. 

"Mr. Padalecki, follow me. Gentlemen, please take a seat in our waiting area. Mr. Harris wishes to discuss matters in private."

Jared hears JD snarl, but he holds up his hand. "It's okay. Just wait here. I'll be fine."

"Jared..."

He turns and looks at Jake. "Just wait here."

Jared follows the woman to one of the conference rooms and jerks a little when she closes the door behind him. Rupert Harris is sitting at the end of the long glass table. He's in his sixties, gray hair thinning at the sides and worry lines crossing his forehead. He doesn't look intimidating, not now. 

"Jared Padalecki. It's been a while. I remember when you were just a pup, clinging to your father's pants."

Jared doesn't remember ever seeing Harris, but he doesn't let on. "I didn't come here for small talk."

"No, I didn't think so. You came so you can fix this mess, or you know, try."

"Why are you doing this? Why is it so important to get rid of all the werewolves? What have we done to you?"

Harris presses his lips tightly together. "I don't think that's any of your business. Ask me what you want to ask me."

"Who's Simon Adams?"

A shadow flashes across Harris’ face and Jared wishes he knew what it means. "If I'm guessing right, he's your worst nightmare. And he's a very powerful man, sponsored by even more powerful men." Jared blinks. "He wants you dead and he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"So you know him?"

"I've had the pleasure to make his acquaintance." Harris nods. 

"I will find out who he is and I will make sure he pays for what he's done," Jared grits out. "With or without your information, I will end this. End you."

"End me?" Harris laughs. "Oh boy, far more powerful people have tried that and failed. You think you can end me? Good luck."

Harris makes his way over to Jared, grabbing his hand. Jared jerks away, but the grip is ice cold and strong. Something is pressed into his skin and he frowns. 

"It was good seeing you again, Jared. If I were you I'd leave the city immediately. We don't want another accident to happen, do we?"

Jared's eyes grow wide and he snarls. "You put the sniper on that house. You are the reason my brother got shot."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Jared. This is not the time or the place for revenge. You'd never make it out alive. And we don't want those cute pups of yours to have to grow up without their daddy, right?"

Jared feels the anger boil in his chest. He wants nothing more than to slam Harris right through the windows and watch his body fall to the ground. But Harris is right; he'd never make it out alive then. 

"Goodbye, Jared."

He's pushed out of the conference room. The secretary is waiting in the hallway and Jared follows her down to the waiting area and the elevators. His fingers grip tightly around whatever Harris pressed into his hand. 

JD and Jake are waiting for him and he motions for them to step into the elevator with him. They seem to know that it wouldn't do any good to talk to Jared right now, so they only speak again when they're back in the underground. 

"What did he say?"

"Empty threats," Jared grits out. "He knows who Simon is. And I think he's afraid of him or the men behind him." He peels the piece of paper out of his hand and unfolds it.

_If you want to know how to stop this meet me at_ Kane's _in four hours._

He shows the paper to JD and Jake. 

"Shit, Jared. You can't go. This is a trap."

Jared shakes his head. "I can’t not go. I have to risk it."

"Jared..." JD shakes his head. "We need to make sure the place is as secure as it can get."

"Don't you think Harris has people scouting that place?" Jake asks. "They'll kill us before we get there."

"We have to risk it. All our lives depend on it," Jared says. "I promised that we'd fix this mess. And I'm gonna do it. You gonna help me or not?"

Jake sighs and rolls his eyes. "Of course I'm gonna help you."

Simon plays the recording for the millionth time. He knows he's missing something. Harris sounds too calm, too in control. He's done something to warn Padalecki. Simon knows he did. He just doesn't know how. 

He pushes away from his desk. The recording will never reveal what Harris did but maybe a personal visit to the man will help. 

The elevator takes him to the floor which Harris' office is on and he just waves at Moira, who's sitting at her desk. She smiles back at him. 

"Mr. Cameron, how are you? You can go right. He's just come back from a meeting."

"Thanks, Moira."

He pushes the door open to the room and sees Harris standing at the large window looking out over the city. 

"Rupert. Heard you had a meeting with Padalecki."

Harris turns around and gives Ian a knowing smile. "I did. But I'm sure you already know what we talked about, don't you?" Ian bristles and curls his fingers into a fist. "What? You wanna kill me too, like you killed the Alpha? Oh wait; you weren't actually man enough to do it yourself. No, you ordered one of your freaks to do it."

His fist shoots out, hitting Harris right across his jaw. He tumbles back and hits the wall. "You will not talk to me like that. You should remember your place in this play."

"Padalecki is not dumb; he'll find out that it's you behind all of this. He already knows about Simon Adams. You think it'll take him long to find out that it's been you and the Ackles boy behind all of this."

Ian's fist hits Harris again and again and again. He's just a pulp of blood when Ian finally regains sense. 

Rupert Harris won't ever tell any of their secrets again. 


	12. Chapter 11

Jensen's sitting in the dark nursery; only the soft noises coming from his babies keeping him company. He knows he should be sleeping; should get some rest to be able to face the shit of another day in the morning. But he can't seem to be able to shut his head off. 

The world is going to shit and instead of being with his mate, he's here in this village full of scared to death people who are all looking at him like he holds the fucking answer to all their problems. 

Oh how he wishes this could just be a bad dream; how he wishes he could just wake up from this nightmare and find Jared's arms wrapped tightly around his body. 

The door to the nursery creeks open and light shines in from the hallway. Jensen looks up at the shadow standing in the doorway and sighs when he stands up.

_Earlier that night_

_Chad finds him changing Alice's diaper. The look on his face is all Jensen needs to know to leave Sophia to finish the task and follow Chad down the hallway._

_They make their way to the office. Matt and Justin are already waiting for them. The stereo is playing some soft music and Matt turns it up as soon as Chad locks the door behind them. They can't afford anyone listening in._

_Jensen snorts and shakes his head. It feels surreal._

_What Chad tells him, isn't something that should surprise Jensen. Nothing should surprise him anymore these days. But it still hurts the lies, the betrayals. And all that for what? To gain access to the Alpha's house?_

It's clear now that it wasn't just to gain access to spy on them. No, the intent is clear on Adrienne's face. 

Jensen feels rage surge through his veins and it takes all that he's got not to shift and jump at her, rip her throat out with his teeth. 

"You thought we wouldn't find out?"

She looks at him, so much disgust and hatred displayed in her eyes, that it makes Jensen question what he's ever done to her. What have the pups ever done to her? The knife held in her hand clatters to the floor, in defeat. 

"The guy in the car, was that even your husband?" Adrienne stays silent and Jensen takes a step towards her. "You think not talking will save you now?"

Something flickers in her eyes and Jensen thinks it might be the first evidence of fear. She struggles against the fingers wrapping around her arms, but her mouth stays firmly shut. Justin and Matt drag her into the basement where Chad set everything up, so they can interrogate her. 

It sends a small shiver down Jensen's spine to see her being chained to a chair that's screwed to the floor. He's never been in a situation where he might need, or even want, to hurt someone intentionally to get information. He's not without a conscience, but she wormed her way into this house to hurt his pups and that's one thing Jensen will never be able to forgive. 

"If you want to kill me, just kill me," Adrienne spits out and Jensen huffs out a laugh. 

"Kill you? No, we're not gonna kill you." He leans closer, feeling her breath on his face which almost makes him gag. "But you'll find out that I'm the wrong guy to mess with." Jensen steps back again. "Now, you're gonna tell us why you're here and who sent you."

She laughs loudly. "You're fucking crazy if you think I'm gonna tell you anything."

Jensen raises his eyebrows. "Maybe I am. But my patience is wearing a little thin right now, so I'll just leave you to these guys." He motions at Justin and Matt. "I've heard they can be very persuasive."

"You would have me tortured? You're a sick bastard." She shakes her head. "How can you do that? You were one of us once."

He blinks. "I was never one of you."

"You were human!" she exclaims, pulling on her chains. "We thought we could save you. But those filthy little things made sure you were lost to us forever."

Jensen's confused, not knowing what she's talking about before it hits him. He strides towards her again, pulling her head back by her hair. "You were there? I could have died, my babies could have died you little bitch."

"Babies you never would have had if those filthy things hadn't gotten to you," she spits out.

"You're crazy." Jensen shakes his head. "What have werewolves ever done to you that you hate us so much?"

A shadow falls over her face. "None of your business."

Jensen nods. "You're right, it probably isn't. But you wanting to hurt my kids is very much my business. You killing an innocent guy on our pack grounds is my business. And the people who work with you killing my mate's father and making attempts on his life, is my business." He grasps her jaw between his fingers. "So, one way or the other, you will talk and help bring an end to this."

Adrienne spits into his face and Jensen wipes it away, feeling his control slip. "She's all yours." He turns and walks out of the basement, ignoring Adrienne's raging cries of how he'll regret this. 

Sophia is in the kitchen and when their eyes meet she opens her arms, pulling him into a hug. "You think this is the right thing to do?"

Jensen shakes his head. "I don't know. If Chad and Matt hadn't found out that there hadn’t been an attack, I wouldn't have been there to protect the pups. She knows something. But no," he shakes his head, "I don't know if it’s the right way to go about it." He kisses her temple. "Just don't be too hard on Chad. He's just doing whatever he can to help fix this mess."

Sophia nods. "I know. I just don't want you to do anything you might regret later."

Jared's on the roof of a building, looking down at the street under them and _Kane's_ entrance door. It's quiet; no movement at all and that somehow makes Jared twitchier. It's too quiet, too calm. 

If Harris wants this meeting, he would have sent someone to check the perimeter.

They've been up here since shortly after Jared's meeting with Harris and nothing has happened; not one person crossing the street. 

Things don't feel right. 

"We can enter the building from the back," Jake says, kneeling down next to Jared. "There's less chance of getting shot in the head."

"Swell." Jared sighs, looking over at JD. "You don't have to do this, y'know. Both of you. I'm fine with going alone."

JD slaps him over the head and rolls his eyes. "Didn't know you’d turned dense over the last couple of days. We're trying to stop this just as much as you, Jared."

"Besides, we can't let you get all the hero points. That'd be just unfair," Jake adds with a smirk. 

Jared huffs out a laugh. "Thanks, I guess." He looks up at the cloud covered sky. "I never wanted to be a hero. I just wanted to make my family and pack proud."

A hand falls onto his shoulder and he looks at Jake. "That's what you're doing, Jay." He nudges his arm. "C'mon, let’s do it and put an end to this."

Jake hands them both a gun, even though Jared doesn't even really know if he would be able to use it. 

They climb down the fire escape, Jake leading the way and JD at the back. Jared feels the hairs on his neck stand up. This isn’t going to end well, he just knows it. But it's too late for them to turn around. They're gonna do this. He sends a quick prayer upstairs to let him see Jensen again, even if it's just for one minute. 

Getting to the back door feels too easy, unlocking it even more so. Jared follows Jake, who's drawn his gun, inside, with JD at his heels. 

It smells of burning and Jared shudders, thinking about what might have happened. The broken furniture looks eerie in the light that filters in from the street lamps. The mirror behind the bar is busted and shards are covering the floor, crunching beneath their feet. 

Jake keeps them away from the windows, hidden in the shadows so that if someone is out front, they won't see them. 

Jared thinks the room is empty, until he hears movement to his right-hand side and spins around. A woman steps out of the shadows. She's in her late fifties, Jared thinks and she's looking scared. 

"I didn't think you'd come," she says and Jared jerks a little when her voice cuts through the silence. 

"Who are you?" Jake asks, pointing the gun at her. 

"Does it really matter?" she asks, holding out an envelope. "I have what you want. Everything to stop this."

"Where's Harris?" Jared asks, trying to see behind her and if there's someone else waiting in the shadows. 

"Rupert won't be coming." She shakes her head. "He always said he'd die because of this."

"What?" Jared asks shocked. "He's dead?"

She doesn't answer, just holds out the envelope to him. "He admired your father and it broke his heart to know that he was killed."

Jared shakes his head. That's not the Rupert Harris he knew about. "He hated werewolves."

"Just one," the woman says. "I hope you can really stop this, Jared. Rupert always said that you'd be the only one. I hope he was right."

Jared reaches out to take the envelope from her, when Jake shouts, "DOWN!"

The shot echoes through the night, and Jared feels JD's arms pulling him down and back into the shadows. He sees that Jake is jumping towards the woman, pulling her down too. The seconds after the shot are deafening in their silence. All Jared hears is the rapid beating of his heart and his ragged breath. 

He looks over to where Jake and the woman are on the floor. They're not moving. The envelope has skittered close to Jared's feet and he reaches for it. 

Another shot sounds through the night and JD jerks him back, but Jared's fingers curl around the envelope quickly. 

"Got it."

"Are you insane? You want to get shot?" JD chastises him and shakes his head. "C'mon, we need to find a way out of here, or we're gonna be trapped like rats on a sinking ship."

"Jake," Jared calls softly. "Jake." There's no movement and no answer. "Jake, c'mon we need to go."

JD wraps a hand around Jared's wrist and tugs gently. "Jared..." When Jared looks over, JD shakes his head and motions to their bodies again. "He's not..."

Jared's eyes grow wide. "No." He shakes his head, trying to scramble back to where Jake is lying. It's when his eyes catch on the ever growing pool of blood underneath the two bodies. "No. We can't... what if they're still alive."

"It's too dangerous," JD argues.

"You cover me. I'll pull them into the back."

"Jared, are you insane? I can't cover you. I don't even know where the shooter is."

Jared stares at JD. "I guess we'll find out how lucky we really are."

"Jared..." JD starts, but Jared doesn't listen to him, instead he crawls over to Jake's body. He hears JD shooting, while he drags Jake off the woman's body. Two dead eyes look up at him and he swallows, there's blood on the front of her chest and Jared imagines that the bullet not only killed her but, hit Jake too. 

"JARED!!"

Jared wraps his arms around Jake's body, ignoring the bullets flying around him, hitting the furniture. He makes it back into the shadows and into the back room without a scratch, wondering how many guardian angels had just covered his ass. 

They lay Jake down on the floor and Jared rips open his shirt, finding the bullet wound just beneath Jake's ribs. He presses his hands against it and Jake gasps, his breath gurgling. 

"Jake, hey, we're gonna get you to the hospital, alright?" Jared says. "You're gonna be okay. And you totally get all the hero points for this one."

Jake's eyelids flutter and a crooked smile appears on his face. "The ladies are gonna love me now," he says, before coughing up blood.

Jared catches JD's eyes, and they both know that they won't make it to the hospital, not this time. 

"They totally will."

Jake's hand wraps around Jared's wrist. "Tell my mom, I love her."

Jared swallows hard. "I will."

"Take good care of your mate, Jay."

Jared nods again; he grasps Jake's hand between his. "I will."

It's only seconds before Jake's hand loosens its grip and Jared lays it over his chest. He closes his eyes, pushing down the tears. He counts to ten to regain his control and then he looks at JD who's holding the envelope. 

"Let's go home, so we can take a look at this," he says and JD nods grimly. 

James is furious. 

Simon had sent Adrienne because he didn't trust James anymore. He had sent Adrienne, who's not even a member of the twelve and now that Beta bitch has her and James knows she's gonna talk. Stupid broads always do. 

If Simon had just told James that he wanted to go after the bastards, James would have taken care of them far better than Adrienne ever could. 

But now everything's screwed up and people are running around, screaming betrayal and covering Ackles' back. 

There's only one thing for James to do now, he'll need to kill Ackles and make Simon see that he can be trusted, that he can be the one to lead the pack into a new, brighter future. 

The sun is rising in the horizon and James shifts into his human form for a moment to feel the chill of the morning on his skin. 

"Son." He spins around and sees his father stepping through the bushes. "I wanted to talk to you this morning, but you were already gone."

"Needed to run," James grits out. He turns away from the coward that is his father, not able to stand being related to someone so weak and pathetic. 

"I know, it's hard, Son. I know you wanted to lead the pack and you would have made a great Alpha. But it's time we pledged our loyalty to the Padaleckis."

James feels rage burning in his veins. "I will never pledge my loyalty to the Padaleckis."

"James... Son..."

"No!" James spins around. "Just because you're one pathetic wimp doesn't mean I am too."

His father looks confused. "There's nothing that we can do now."

James laughs. "You always say that. You said that about Gerald too and look what happened."

It takes a second until it sinks in, but then his father's eyes widen. "You killed him."

"No." James shakes his head. "You did. Or the whiskey you took over to him did it."

"That's not...," his father shakes his head. "I'm gonna... I have to." He turns around, but James is faster. He shifts and jumps into his father's path. 

"Get out of my way, Son. You don't know what you did. You’ve ruined us all."

James snarls and bares his teeth. Mark Pellegrino has got into his way for the last time. He surges forward and when his teeth pierce soft skin and blood gushes into his mouth, he feels the absolute power flow through him. 

Nobody will ever stop him again. 


	13. Chapter 12

Jensen had fallen into a light slumber a little before sunrise.

Adrienne had stayed silent all night and Jensen didn't want to think about what Matt and Justin did to get her to talk any longer, so he made his way upstairs after midnight. 

He felt bone tired, but sleep wouldn't come; memories and choices haunting him. 

Now he's awakened by soft kisses peppered against his jaw. He jerks his eyes open and Jared is there, grinning at him broadly like nothing had ever happened and they'd never been apart. 

"Is this a dream?" Jensen whispers, reaching up and running his fingers through Jared's soft hair. 

"No." Jared's smile grows soft and he leans down, nuzzling their noses together. "I'm home."

"God," Jensen breathes, closes his eyes for a moment before his emotions can overwhelm him. He runs his hands over Jared's naked chest and back, searching for scrapes and wounds, but there is nothing. He looks up at his mate, "And in one piece, too."

Jared laughs. "I promised, remember?"

"Jay, kiss me." 

His mate leans down and presses a soft kiss to Jensen's lips. It's so full of love and devotion that Jensen feels himself tearing up again. He opens up greedily, letting Jared's tongue dive into his mouth and reclaim him. Jared sucks on his bottom lip and Jensen moans, arching his back into the touch of Jared's clever hands. 

They're still separated by the thin blanket Jensen used to cover himself and his boxers, but Jensen finds out quickly that above him, Jared's completely naked. 

He pulls back and watches his mate with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Jared laughs. "I was desperate."

Jensen chuckles, stripping away the blanket and kicking off his boxers. He moans when Jared settles between his legs again, aligning their hard dicks and rubbing them together. He feels starved for Jared's touch and even though Jared’s touching him everywhere, Jensen doesn't feel like it's enough. 

"When this thing is over, we're going on vacation and I won't let you out of our bed for a week," Jared whispers darkly and Jensen groans in agreement. 

They rut together and it's over way too soon, leaving Jensen hungry for more. Jared rolls off him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Jensen settles his head on Jared's shoulder, his hand pressed against where Jared's heart beats in his chest. Their bellies are sticky with their release but Jensen could care less about getting cleaned up. 

For the longest time they lie together in silence, just reveling in each other's company after being apart for several days. 

"Jake is dead," Jared says suddenly and Jensen props up on his elbow looking at his mate. He feels his heart clench at the sadness, anger and guilt he finds there. Jared doesn't look at him, when he adds, "He got shot trying to help."

Tears are threatening to bubble to the surface, but Jensen swallows them down. This is not the time or the place to break down. For now, they have to be strong and see this through. 

"It's not your fault," he whispers and presses his lips softly against Jared's jaw. "None of it is."

"People are dying, Jen."

"We'll make it stop." Jensen cups Jared's face between his hands. "We'll make sure that people, werewolves and humans alike, will be safe again."

Jared nods determined. "I love you."

"Love you too." 

They kiss softly, only breaking apart when there's a knock on the door.

"C'min," Jared calls and Jensen is a little surprised to see Chad standing in the doorway. He expected Sherry or Sarah to call them for breakfast. 

"Mark is dead."

Jared bolts upright and Jensen lets out a gasp. "What? How? When?" 

They're both already getting dressed, when Chad says, "They found his body in the woods this morning. His throat was ripped out."

"A werewolf?" Jensen asks confused, following Jared and Chad downstairs and into the kitchen. 

Matt and Justin are there, as are Jeffrey Morgan, Sherry, Jeff, Sarah and Sophia. Jensen presses a kiss to his babies’ heads, who are happily sitting in their playpen. Kyle and Laura are sitting in the living room watching some random cartoon. 

"James is gone," Matt says, without so much as a greeting. "We found traces of him at the murder scene."

"He killed his own father?" Jared asks and Jensen grasps for Jared's hand, squeezing it. 

"From what we could piece together, he killed your father too. We found the poison in his room at his parents' house," Justin explains and Jensen swallows hard. 

"Why?"

"So far we can only guess," Chad says. 

"The Circle," Jared says and exchanges a look with Jeffrey, who nods grimly. 

Jensen frowns. "The circle? What circle?"

"The Circle is a secret society, founded in the Dark Ages. They wish all werewolves dead. The inner circle consists of twelve people, all going by code names." Jared looks at Jensen. "Like Simon, for example."

Jensen blinks. "And they're behind all of this?"

Jeffrey nods. "They're the ones who kidnapped you; who sent Adrienne. They're the ones who ordered Gerald's death."

"But..." Jensen looks at Jared and shakes his head. "I don't get it. Why are they doing this? Why now?"

"Because you being changed into a werewolf gave them the best opportunity to sow animosity and distrust amongst the people."

"But if you say it's The Circle doing this and they hate werewolves, how does James fit into all of this?" Sarah asks. "He’s a werewolf."

Jared sighs. "I think they needed someone on the inside. Someone to make sure that the Alpha was out of the way."

Sherry lets out a sob and Jeff wraps his arms around her. "We're gonna get them now, aren't we Alpha?"

Jared nods, motioning at Jeffrey Morgan. "We think so. We got some information. I don't know how valuable it is, but we hope that it'll help us make sure The Circle will never hurt anyone ever again."

Jensen points at the envelope Jeffrey pulled out. "Where did you get that?"

"Rupert Harris," Jared says slowly. "He... I have reason to believe that he wasn't part of The Circle, just a pawn in their game. He made sure this envelope found its way to us."

"And you believe him, JT?" Chad asks, sounding shocked. "You can't believe him. He can't be trusted."

Jeffrey Morgan clears his throat. "Maybe not, but for now this is our only chance."

"Why don't we open the envelope and see what's inside?" Matt reasons. "Maybe we’ll know if he can be trusted after seeing the contents."

Jared nods and Jeffrey pulls open the envelope. There are pictures and papers with names and places on it. Jensen can't really make sense of it, when something catches his eye and he picks up one of the pictures. It shows two guys in front of the Summer & Harris building. He shakes his head.

This shouldn't be possible. This can't be possible. 

"Jen, you okay?" Jared asks and his hand comes to rest on the small of his back. He holds the picture up to Jared, who snarls. "Ian," Jared spits out. "I knew he was involved, I knew it." He looks back at Jensen. "Do you know the other guy?"

Jensen nods. His heart is beating a mile a minute and his legs feel like jelly. "It's my brother. That's Joshua."

Ian is in his office, ignoring the soft voices on the floor that are talking about how awful it is that Rupert Harris was almost beaten to death in his own office. 

Awful, yes. But not because the old guy is in a coma right now. No, it's awful because Padalecki nevertheless got information he shouldn't have gotten. 

Stupid Moira.

Ian should have known that she would be loyal to her boss to the end. 

Everything is falling apart right beneath his hands. If he'd just knew what Padalecki knows now. But whatever was in that envelope is now lost to Ian forever. He isn't looking forward to telling Joshua that he wasn't able to keep possible information about their real identities out of Padalecki's hands. 

His cell phone rings and he groans when he sees the name on the display.

"What do you want?" he barks. 

"Sir, they have Adrienne." Ian sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "And Padalecki is back too."

"And what did you do about it, Judas?"

"Sir?"

"Forget it. Get to the city. Meet me at the park. You know which one?"

"Yes, Sir." Judas pauses and Ian is about to hang up, when he continues. "I can kill them. They think I'm gone, but I can see them from here. I can kill them all."

"Don't be stupid, Judas," Ian grits out angrily. "We'll work out another plan when we meet. Now hurry."

Ian disconnects the call and reaches into the top drawer of his desk. The gun feels heavy in his hands. It's filled with silver bullets and Ian turns it around, looking at it from all sides. 

It's time to clean up this mess and make sure nobody will ever be able to talk about this. 

James hated the tone of Simon's voice, hated that he practically forbade him to make a move on Padalecki and Ackles. He hates that instead he has to drive into the city to meet with the incompetent fuck. 

They wouldn't have even seen him coming, sitting together in the kitchen and talking about god knows what. He could have killed them all in one go, but Simon is a wimp. 

So maybe it's time that he takes care of everyone who gets in his way, and that they die, just like his father. 

Simon is sitting on the bench, just like protocol dictates in situations like this. James takes off his clothes and as soon as he's out of the car, he shifts into his werewolf form. He creeps through the bushes until he's almost right behind Simon and gets ready to jump. 

He didn't anticipate, though, Simon spinning around and firing at him. He didn't anticipate the pain that shoots through him when the bullet enters him. He didn't anticipate that Simon would expect him to make an attempt on his life and therefore be ready to kill him. 

James lands on the ground, his body shifting back to his human form, and he coughs. Simon's face appears above him. 

"Silver," he says, and James wonders if he imagines the slight smile on his face. "Very effective on you filthy things."

"Fuck you," James grits out and Simon laughs. 

"You're not my type." He aims the gun at James and pulls the trigger again. 

Jensen's standing outside on the back terrace, looking out over the garden when Jared winds his arms around him. 

"We're letting her go."

Jensen nods. "You think she'll take us to them?"

Jared shrugs. "Doesn't really matter. We have enough information to finally end this, end them."

A soft kiss is pressed to Jensen's neck and he leans into the touch. "I don't get it. How could he do it? He's my brother."

Jared stays silent and Jensen knows that there is no answer, not a good one anyway. 

"We're gonna be safe again, Jen. We're gonna be a family again."

Jensen looks up at his mate. "That's all I ever wanted."


	14. Chapter 13

Jared blinks and stares at the shadows on the ceiling, put there by the moon shining through the cracks in the curtains. 

As a small boy he'd feared the shadows, hiding beneath his covers until his father took him outside during the night and he’d found out that shadows are nothing but illusions. 

It's not the shadows you need to be afraid of. It's what hides there that'll kill you and rip your heart out. 

Jensen lets out a deep breath and turns over in his sleep. Jared looks over at his mate, touching his hand to sleep warmed skin. The muscles bunch in Jensen's back and he grumbles something unintelligible. 

A soft smile appears on Jared's face. 

It's good that Jensen can sleep now. He’d looked like he could use a good night's sleep. Jared had tried to find some sleep for himself, but his mind is running a mile a minute and he can't shut it off. 

Ian and Joshua are out there, planning god knows what as their next step, and Jared knows that, even though they have Harris' information, it's not an instant fix. Even if they can get rid of The Circle, even if they can find a way to stop people driving more wrenches between the human and the werewolf community, life won't be what it used to be. At least not for a really long time. 

Trust has to be built again, between all of them. 

A sigh escapes Jensen's open lips and Jared presses a soft kiss to his naked shoulder, before swinging his legs off the bed. 

The night light is turned on in the nursery and Jared lets out a deep breath when he finds both his pups deep asleep. Alice is sucking her thumb, while Colin has rolled onto his belly and his mouth is open wide, showing the first appearance of teeth. 

Jared sits down in the rocking chair in the corner and watches his babies sleep. He wants nothing more than for them to grow up safely, without having to fear what's hiding in the shadows. 

For that to happen, they have to make sure that Ian and Joshua, and all the other members of The Circle, get what they deserve. 

In the morning, Jared will hold a video conference with all Pack Alphas and give them information about The Circle groups in their cities. 

It had been a little shocking to find out that there are groups of The Circle operating in almost every major city in the US. But maybe Jared shouldn't have been surprised. Harris' papers were full of names of influential members in the States. For now there are about fifteen different groups they know of, and Jared wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be even more in the end. 

There is other information to be found in Harris' papers as well: addresses and data about offshore bank accounts, building plans and security codes. Everything they'll need to get to the men at the top. 

Chad had suggested giving their information to the big news stations and Jared is all for that, but first he wants to make sure that Ian and Joshua can't run. Because that's what all those powerful people are going do once the truth hits the news; they're going run. 

The hours pass slowly; Jared is lost in his thoughts and the only sounds in the room are his and his babies’ breaths. He only jerks his head up when the door to the room opens. The sun has risen, he realizes with a start. Jensen watches him with a fond look on his face. 

"Couldn't sleep?" 

Jared shakes his head. A soft kiss is placed on his lips and he leans into the gentle touch. 

"It's gonna be over soon," Jensen says. "One way or the other."

"It'll never be the same again, though, will it?"

Jensen lets out a slow breath. "We'll be together. That's enough for me."

Jared pulls his mate down and into his arms, wrapping them tightly around Jensen's body and burying his face against his neck. Jensen kisses his temple softly and holds Jared close. They sit like this until Colin starts fussing and Jensen climbs down from Jared's lap and picks up their son. He whispers loving words into his ear and Colin settles against his father's chest. 

Jared lets out a deep breath and Alice seems to think this is the perfect moment to make herself known. So he picks her up, rubbing soothing circles over her back, until her head comes to rest against his chest. 

He looks over to where Jensen's standing with Colin and then looks down to Alice in his arms. Maybe Jensen is right, maybe them being together and in one piece will be enough after all. 

Jim, Samantha, Loretta and Charles are already in the conference room when Jared, Chad and JD walk inside. 

Jared feels his heart speed up. There's still the possibility that nobody will believe them. He shouldn't have needed to worry because as soon as he presents Harris' papers, a jolt goes through the group; all of them start talking at the same time, asking questions, offering suggestions and first and foremost, wanting to put an end to this. 

The Pack Alphas react the same way when Jared tells them everything they found out in the last few days. They practically demand the names so they can put a stop to everything. 

Jared feels drained when he makes his way back to his house, but also a little lighter. They can finally put a stop to The Circle conspiracy and then they'll be able to find a new way to live their lives in peace. 

Jensen hadn't wanted to believe what Jared had said about the city, that it's only a bare shadow of what it once was. But it feels even worse. The silence in the streets is wearing on Jensen's shoulders as he makes his way towards his destination. Where once life had been, now only was bare stone and metal. 

There was still no sign of Chris and Steve, and if Jensen's honest with himself, he's losing hope of ever seeing his best friends again. 

When he checks his watch, he wonders if Jared made it to the building in time, if he’d been able to catch Ian before he could get rid of every discriminating paper and hard drive. 

It's around noon and Jensen has no doubt that he'll find his brother in the hotel room that was mentioned in Harris' papers. Matt had offered to accompany him, after it became clear that Jensen wanted to deal with his brother himself, and Jared had almost thrown a fit when Jensen put his foot down and said 'no' in no uncertain terms. 

But in the end, Jared had calmed down again and told him that he trusted Jensen to get it done. 

So, now he's here, in front of the Four Seasons Hotel, straightening his shoulders before he walks inside and makes his way over to the elevators. The lobby is almost empty, except for a receptionist who watches him with curious eyes but doesn't stop him. 

The door to the presidential suite is white with golden accents and Jensen shakes his head at the pompous style his brother prefers. It'll all end today. 

He knocks and after a second he hears a curse being uttered on the other side of the door, before it's jerked open and he comes face-to-face with his brother. His brother, who he hasn't seen since before he left for Seattle; his brother, who he's never been close to and never got along with; his brother, who likes and values money and reputation more than family. 

"JR." Joshua nods. "I wondered when you'd turn up here."

Jensen pushes past him. "You could have called. I would have come earlier."

Joshua huffs out a laugh. "Ever the comedian."

Jensen lets his eyes roam over the expensive interior of the suite until his eyes catch on a body lying beneath the sheets in the bedroom. He snorts. 

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing of importance." Joshua makes his way over to the door and closes it, blocking Jensen's sight. "So, what brings you here?"

Jensen turns to face his brother again, gray hair at his temples attesting to all the years that have passed since they were last in the same room. 

"Why?" Jensen asks, sure that no further explanation is needed. 

"That's always been your question, hasn't it, JR? Why doesn't Mommy love me? Why doesn't Daddy love me? Why is my brother better than I am? Why did Ian treat me like a whore?" Joshua's voice drips with venom, but Jensen doesn't show him that the words hurt. 

"Why Joshua? I was gone, disowned by my own family. No threat to your inheritance."

"You're still an Ackles!" Joshua shoots back. "And nobody gets away with shitting on our name. Not even you."

Jensen snorts. "I shit on the name?" He shakes his head. 

"I even tried to save you, repair what was left between us. But you'd rather turn to those filthy things; let yourself be turned into a bitch by bearing their spawn."

"Save me? You wanted to save me?" Jensen huffs out a humorless laugh. "You and Ian let people kidnap me, put my children at risk and let them experiment with my body. And you did it to others too."

"We were trying to change you back, JR! All of you."

"Maybe we were meant to be changed. Ever think of that?" Jensen shoots back. "I've never fit with my own family. But I fit with Jared's." 

Joshua snarls. "He's a disease. A filthy little insect."

"You're talking about my mate!" Jensen says, taking a step closer to his brother. "And the only disease I see is you and your little circle of crazies, thinking that you could kill us all."

Joshua shakes his head. "We leave the killing to the grunts."

"Like James?" Jensen asks and Joshua shrugs his shoulders. 

"He was a wimp and he got what he deserved."

Jensen snorts and shakes his head, his eyes falling to the floor and catching on a spot on Joshua's foot, a red blob that looks like blood. But he can't smell it, he can't smell anything. He looks up again and Joshua smirks. 

"Silver in the air, JR. You werewolves are so easy. You'd really think I'd let you just walk in here without protection."

"What did you do?" Jensen asks, looking over to the closed bedroom door. He hurries over there and jerks it open. 

Adrienne is on the bed, her life drained out of her. The red blood already cooling on her slit throat is a grotesque contrast to her gray skin. 

"Ian liked her too much, the blabbermouth."

Jensen spins around. "You're crazy. Who else did you kill? Did you kill Chris and Steve?" He jumps forward, his fingers curling into his brother's white t-shirt, slamming him into the nearest wall. "Talk, you fucker!"

"Wow, JR," Joshua laughs. "I didn't know you had it in you." He wraps his fingers around Jensen's wrists and pulls his hands away from his t-shirt forcefully, making Jensen stumble back. "No, I haven't laid a hand on your precious friends. They were already gone when I got here."

"I swear to god if you did anything to them I'll kill you," Jensen says, his fingers curling into a fist and when it connects with his brother's jaw, he doesn't even feel the sting. 

Joshua tumbles back against the wall again. He touches his split lip carefully and for a second, Jensen thinks he looks proud, but then his facial expression turns to hatred quickly. He glowers and then jumps at Jensen. 

Maybe it's because Joshua is a bad fighter or that Jensen has always been better at ducking out of the way, but Jensen just avoids getting slammed into the nearest surface by Joshua, making him stumble and lose his balance. It happens all in slow motion, Joshua losing his footing and Jensen noticing the little glass table in front of the window right behind him. He even reaches out to catch his brother, but then Joshua is lying on the floor, a huge gash at his temple, his eyes staring emptily up at Jensen and blood painting the beige carpet red. 

Jensen takes a step away, stumbling away from the two dead bodies. His stomach turns upside down as soon as he's back in the main room of the suite and he throws up on the couch. He heaves heavily until nothing but gastric acid is coming up, burning his oesophagus. It feels like an eternity before he's able to scramble to his feet and flee the suite. 

Ian is speeding down the streets. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe things can still be salvaged. Adrienne is back, they didn't hurt her. Ian knew that they wouldn't be able to kill her. Jensen is too soft to let anyone hurt Adrienne. 

She doesn't know what information Harris gave Padalecki, though. And that worries Ian. 

But maybe getting rid of everything and laying low for a couple of years would be the best strategy. They still have the money from the offshore accounts; can keep an eye on the packs through surveillance and then make their move when nobody expects it. 

He parks the car in the underground garage and hurries down the hallway to their secret meeting place. He thumbs in the security code and lets out a relieved breath when it still works. He'd been paranoid that somebody would have been here and changed it. 

Ian flips the light switch on the right side of the room and rushes over to the filing cabinet at the end of the room. 

"Looking for something?"

The blood in Ian's veins freezes and he spins around to see Padalecki at the other end of the room, sitting in his chair at the table. He swallows. 

"How did you get in here?"

Padalecki smirks. "I have a good friend who has provided me with valuable information."

"Harris."

"Harris," Padalecki agrees, rising to his feet. "The cabinet is empty by the way. I thought it might be better if I took those files. Before they accidentally catch fire or something."

"What do you want?" Ian asks. Money had solved all of his problems so far. Surely Padalecki can be paid off too. 

The Alpha laughs. "Your head on a plate would be a start, I'd say." He sighs. "But I think that someone should take responsibility for what you did to the community; how you manipulated people and turned their lives, humans and werewolves alike, upside down. So for now, I want you to go with these nice people." 

He motions at the door and Ian sees three people standing there. He recognizes Chad - Jared's right hand - and Jeffrey Morgan - the doctor from the hospital who treated Jensen and other werewolves. 

Ian knows there's no way he'll make it out of here and get away with all four of them watching him like a hawk. He doesn't know what they'll do to him or where they'll take him. All he knows is that he won't go with them. 

The gun in the back of his waistband feels heavy when he pulls it out. He sees Padalecki's wide eyes and hears someone scream 'NO!', but it's already too late and his finger curls around the trigger. 


	15. Epilogue

_"This morning, incriminating information about a society called The Circle reached our office and what we found is a devastating list of highly powerful men trying to split our society in two; kidnapping, experimentation on and killing werewolves, just so 'humanity' would be safe again."_ _Werewolf Today_

 _"This afternoon, a maid at the Four Seasons Hotel, downtown, made a shocking discovery when she went in to clean a room. Two dead bodies were found in the bedroom of the presidential suite. The bodies have been identified as Joshua Ackles, heir to the Ackles empire, and Adrienne Palicki, secretary at Summers & Harris. Further specific details have yet to be released by the police."_ _Seattle Daily_

 _"State wide arrests of highly influential businessmen have shaken worldwide economics. All are said to have been a part of the secret society called The Circle and thus involved in the kidnappings, experiments on werewolves and the killing of at least one Pack Alpha."_ _The Times_

 _"After weeks of chaos, people, humans and werewolves alike, are returning to their old houses and apartments, trying to pick up the pieces of their lives."_ _The Enquirer_

 _"Jared Padalecki, new Alpha of Seattle Pack, promises that he and his council, with the help of various humans, among them Jeffery Dean Morgan and Rupert Harris (who awoke yesterday after a four day coma), will make sure that Seattle returns to the lively city it once was, and that humans and werewolves alike will find a safe community to live in."_ _The Times_

Jensen rummages through the ruins of what once was _Kane's_. There has still been no sign of his best friends and a part of Jensen wonders if Joshua had lied to him. It makes his stomach turn upside down and his heart clench with sadness, but he wouldn't be surprised. 

"Hey." 

Strong arms wrap around his body and he leans against Jared's chest, holding the remains of a smashed whiskey bottle. 

"I just wish I knew what had happened. The uncertainty is killing me."

"I know," Jared whispers and kisses Jensen's cheek. "I wish I could tell you something new."

Jared had asked Matt and Jason to look into Chris and Steve's disappearance, but so far they hadn't found anything. Jensen was losing hope with each day that passes. 

"Holy Shit!"

A voice echoes through the burned out bar and Jensen jerks free of Jared's arms and spins around. Chris is standing at the front door, a dark look on his face. His hand is locked with Steve's, who's wearing an equally dark expression. 

"What the hell?? I'm gonna kill whoever did this," Chris curses and Jensen stares before finding his feet again and rushing over to his best friend, crushing him in a hug. 

"You're alive," he says after a moment and before he pulls Steve into an equally bone-crushing hug. "How are you alive? Where the hell were you? Why didn't you answer my calls?"

Chris frowns. "Dude, I texted you. Told you that things were gettin’ bad and we were going to visit Steve's parents in Oklahoma for a few weeks."

Jensen frowns. "What? I never got a text. And I left you like a thousand voice mails, why didn't you call back?"

"We got back to our place one day and it was smashed. We didn't know what was going on," Steve says. "So Chris texted you, we ditched the phones, packed a few things and got the hell outta there."

Jensen shakes his head and hugs both of them again. "Doesn't matter. You're alive, that's all that matters. I thought that Joshua might have gotten to you and you were lying dead in a ditch somewhere."

Chris pats his back softly. "He may have tried, but we got out before that happened." He looks around the bar and shakes his head. "But what the hell happened here?"

They help Chris and Steve look for anything valuable in the ruins before taking them back to the village with them for the night. 

There's still a lot to do; a lot of trust to build up again. But Jared knows people are trying. 

JD had taken the people that had found shelter at the village back to their homes yesterday, and with his help ,Jared's sure they can all find a new life. 

Tomorrow they're having another council meeting in the city and a video conference with the other Pack Alphas and their mixed councils about how to make the world a safe place again, for humans and werewolves. 

But tonight, he wants nothing more than to go to bed with Jensen and cuddle with their babies. Jensen seems to have the same idea, because when Jared opens the door to their bedroom, he's already in bed, tickling their twins and blowing kisses on their chubby bellies. 

He grins at Jared. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, just had to save the world," he says cheekily and then strips out of his jeans and t-shirt, joining his family on the bed. He shares a soft kiss with Jensen. "I'm done for tonight, though."

Jensen laughs and Jared closes his eyes, letting the carefree sound wash over him. "My hero," Jensen whispers and pulls Jared into another kiss. 

Alice kicks him in the thigh and he pulls away, looking down at their little girl, who's grinning up at him innocently. 

"Wanting some attention too?" Jared laughs and leans down blowing a kiss on her belly. "Papa loves you."

Colin gurgles and Jared turns to him. "Yes, Papa loves you too."

Jensen lies down next to the kids and looks up at Jared. His lips are pulled into a pout and Jared chuckles. "Papa loves you too," he says and kisses Jensen again. 

"We love you too, Papa," Jensen says, and for one fraction of a second, everything's right in Jared's world. 

He'll deal with the rest tomorrow. 

_The End_


End file.
